Journey To You
by InTheClouds773
Summary: This is a romance story about Jasper-completely clean!-based on post-Breaking Dawn. I had a recurring dream about it for over a month, so I figured I'd take a shot at typing it all out, and I have a slight following of friends. Read and comment please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Why my mother had moved us New Hampshire I'll never begin to understand. New Hampshire was worlds away from where I'd grown up. Thankfully I'd graduated high school two weeks prior to our move, so I wouldn't have to worry about fitting in. I stared up at the two-story house and sighed.

"Emma," I heard my mother call. "Take the box you have straight to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure that's some more of my pots and pans." Looking up at the faded red house, I sighed again and climbed the porch steps.

The house we had moved into was smaller than the last; it still had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, but it was smaller space-wise, and, in a way, cozier. We had been carrying boxes in the house all day long, and the U-Haul was finally empty. Our phone having just been hooked up, my mom ordered pizza for our first new-home meal. It was only pizza, but this meal meant so much more than that. It was the first meal my mother, my sister, and I would be eating in this house, and it was lacking one vital component to make it a meal at all: my father.

My father was the reason for everything that had occurred in the last month and a half; the reason we had moved, the reason we had downsized our house and our garage, and the reason my mother had taken us way from everything we'd known.

My mother had lived in Arthur, Nevada, when she was younger, and my father just outside. They met when they were still young; he was nineteen, and she was celebrating her eighteenth birthday. They were married a year and a half later, and I came eleven months after the nuptials. My sister, Claire, was thrown into the mix when I was six. The two of us grew up on my father's tribal reservation, my grandfather and his friends telling us legends and stories that made us thankful to be tucked in every night.

When I turned sixteen, and was apparently old enough to understand the truth, my parents sent my mind into a whirlwind. My father was a protector, one of the creatures from my grandfather's stories. I had never been scared of the coyotes that crept over our lands even though they were larger than average coyotes; they steered clear of the houses, and we didn't hunt them in return. When my father explained what – and who – these coyotes really were, I was shocked; shocked is an understatement really. He and many of the other fathers on the reservation had taken their fathers' places as the protectors when a group of nomadic people began wandering near our homes.

These nomads claimed no harm, but my parents didn't feel safe anymore. They weren't normal, and after more explaining from my parents, I came to learn the truth of these wanderers as well. They were what kept my parents up at night, the only reason they worried about Claire and me.

The nomads were creatures who killed humans, feeding on their blood. These claimed to be different, that they only fed from animals, but my parents were worried. Six months ago, another nomad wandered through our lands, and tried to attack my father and sister.

My father fought him off; that is, until this nomad's friends showed up. My father's friends, in their glorious coyote forms, joined in the fun, Ralph, my father's closest friend, rescued Claire and brought her home. The wanderers joined forces, targeting my father for interrupting their meal. As they fought off the others, three of them attacked him.

I will never forget the terror in my mother's eyes when she heard the news that my father had died. She went into such a deep depression I thought she would never come out of it. Then my high school graduation rolled around, and it was like a switch flipped in her mind. She began the preparations for my open house at the same time that she began looking for houses farther and farther away from the reservation.

I admit that I was feared the thought of having to take my father's place, and I hoped with all of my heart, that we would be able to move before it happened, if it were to happen. I felt horrible and selfish for even thinking that, but I couldn't stand the thought of my mother going through the pain again of losing another person she loved.

Mom finally found the house I now stared at, for a more-than-reasonable price at that. My sister was heartbroken when my mother told her we were moving. She told Claire it was too painful to stay on the reservation, but I knew the truth. She was scared my sister or I would have to take our father's place in the pack, and she wanted us as far away from that possible threat as she could get us.

The first thing my mother unpacked in the house was the box of photos of my father. She hung at least one in every room; several in more than one room. She cried as she took each one from the box, took it out of its bubble wrap, and hung it on the nails she had pounded into the walls.

I carried the last box into the kitchen, and then climbed the stairs to my new bedroom to begin unpacking my own belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It took me two days to unpack everything and find a place for it all; I underestimated the amount of things I had. My mother began encouraging me about going to college, something I hadn't given much thought to after my father passed.

One week after we moved in, she had me at Dartmouth, which was a convenient 10-minute from the house, filling out the application and checking out the campus. The landscape was beautiful, and I took advantage of one of the benches in the courtyard.

The summer sun was hidden behind a cloudy cover, and it looked like it might begin to drizzle, so I opted for one under the shade of a tree where I could study the campus map. Looking around, I tried to figure which way the map was supposed to face in comparison to the campus in front of me.

"Do you need help?" a girl asked, her perky attitude surprisingly uplifting. "You aren't from around here, are you? I'm Alice."

"Emma. And no, I don't go here…yet. I applied today, but I doubt I'll get in. I can't even figure out this map." I handed her the map, and she laughed.

"This is the old map. This one was a misprint. Here-I have one of the correct maps." She pulled a pamphlet from her back pocket, and handed it to me, smiling. "Keep it; I don't need it anymore."

"Thanks. So what are the teachers like? Any advice?"

"Steer clear of Heinz; he's not right in the head. And try to avoid the business office as much as possible. The secretaries aren't so nice in there."

"That's good to know." I stood, grabbing my bag off the ground.

"I'll see you around, I'm sure." I watched as Alice walked-well, more like skipped, away, joining a group of five others. They all looked so much alike, and, at the same time, so different.

The dark-hared guy was big, twice the size of the other two guys. He sat with his arm around a tall blond girl. Next to the blond girl was a brunette who had her fingers entwined in the guy next to hers. He was a beautiful specimen to look at, his hair a golden color. Alice had sat on the lap of a blond guy, a look of pain on his face. I wasn't sure why he would have this awful look on his face unless she sat on his lap wrong. I laughed to myself.

The boy with the golden hair looked at me, making me blush a bit, and then laughed, muttering something to the group, who laughed at whatever he had said. I blushed more, color rising in my cheeks, which I'm sure were now a bright red. I flung the strap of my messenger bag over my neck and shoulder and headed for my car in the parking lot. The building I thought had been a dorm was actually the library, which now made much more sense as students piled in and out of the building at a regular pace.

On my way home, I couldn't stop thinking about Alice and her friends, and how they had all seemed so familiar. I saw something out of the corner of my eye in the trees next to me, a blur of sorts. By the time I actually turned my head to look, though, it was gone. Their pale complexions and beautiful, perfect features were plastered in my mind.

I dreamed of their group that night and I dreamed of my father and the nomads. It would be weeks before I made any connections between the two events though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It didn't take long for my acceptance letter to arrive in the mail, much to my surprise and much to my mother's overflowing joy. I had just secured myself a job at the grocery store within walking distance of Dartmouth, and needed only to register for my classes for the following fall semester.

After sitting in the registration office for two and a half hours, I was registered for a creative writing class on Mondays and Wednesdays and a history class dedicated to the study of mythological creatures on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I took interest in this class, as mythical creatures were so entwined in my family's history.

Nothing happened that summer; nothing apart from going to work everyday and trying to make a small amount of money to pay for my two classes. I wasn't even sure yet what I was studying for, but I registered my major as English, the subject I knew most about.

That first Monday rolled around before I knew it. The class was uneventful and I was already dreading the 30 page short story we would have to write and turn in the last day of class. The good thing was that I could pick whatever I wanted for the topic as well as the characters, moral, time period, location, and genre I wanted to. I was free to write about anything, so long as it had a beginning, middle, end, and climax somewhere in between.

I played with the idea of writing a short romance novel, but turned the idea away when I remembered my very male professor would be reading our stories.

Tuesday morning came as well, and, with it, a hidden excitement about going to my Legends and Mythological Creatures class. I stopped in front of the mirror in our hallway and examined myself. I was nothing special, but I wasn't too horrible-looking. My hair was dark and fell in long wavy curls just passed my shoulder. My green eyes peeked through the square-frame glasses I'd worn since I was twelve. At five feet four inches, I was shorter than most; definitely not short enough to be adorable. I gave a heavy sigh, and headed for class.

I was ten minutes early and somehow managed to snag a seat in the back of the room. I was taking out my necessary equipment-spiral notebook, pencil, pen (in case my pencil ran out of lead), and my textbook-when they walked in.

Alice and the blonde guy she'd been sitting on the lap of seemed to glide across the room as they walked. The two of them looked right at me as they climbed the small stairway to the row I was sitting in.

"Hello again," Alice said, an elegance in her voice. "I had a feeling you would be in this class; something about you just screamed 'I love discovering things unknown!'."

"I do, actually," I replied. It was true; after my parents told me the stories about their past, I began delving deeper into every legend and myth I came across. I even went as far as to research witches and wizards, which I later came to find, do not fall into the category of mythological creatures. "I love hearing about the stories made up by different cultures for the same beings."

"Us, too! You and I could be great friends, you know. This is Jasper, by the way." He motioned a wave in my direction as she said this, and then continued flipping through his own textbook. Alice picked hers up. "These things cost a fortune, don't they?"

"I know," I answered, opening my own copy. "It's horrible the way colleges rip off us college students."

"I agree. That's why--" But Alice was cut off by the professor.

"Welcome to _Legends and Mythological Creatures_. I am Professor Verage. If you'll all grab out a sheet of paper, let's begin."

Doing as we were told, the three of us followed the rest of the instructions given to us. The assignment was to state our favorite mythical creature and give a brief explanation why. My mind went straight to vampires. They were the reason I was in this town at this college, so I felt it appropriate, but I gave a different, more believable reason why I had chosen it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Another day in my creative writing class followed by my Creatures class the day after. Alice and Jasper were already there, a seat saved for me. I slid into the single desk and pulled out learning tools.

"How are you today, Emma?" Alice chimed. I noticed her stuff was set out perfectly, nothing out of place; Jasper was the opposite. The papers we had been given the last class were hanging out of his book, and his bag was in a heap under his desk.

I laughed. "I'm fine. How are you guys?"

"I am just peachy. Jasper, on the other hand, did not sleep well last night." I caught Jasper throw Alice a _watch it_ look, and she just laughed at him. "And he skipped breakfast, so he's hungry."

I looked at Jasper then, and noticed something odd. I couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but there was definitely something _different_ about his today, and was sure it something to do with his face. "Did you cut your hair Jasper?" I asked, thinking maybe that was it.

"No, I'm just tired…and hungry, like Alice said." He seemed out of control of himself, like he was going to lunge out at someone at any moment.

"Is he really okay?" He looked horrible, and pale, like he had some unknown illness.

"I've been trying to assure him, that he'll be just fine. We'll go get something to eat after class."

"Somewhere out of town, preferably…" he muttered, his voice shaky.

I almost felt like inviting myself along, just to make sure he really wasn't dying, but talked myself out of it; it'd probably be rude, since this was only our second class together.

"Today--" I jerked my attention back to the front of the room at the sound of Dr. Verage's voice-- "I will be pairing you up based on the assignment I gave you Tuesday. I'll explain all after you're sitting next to your partner. No switching partners and no switching topics. The list is made, and we're sticking to it. I'm sorry--" she eyed a group of five students— "for the inconvenience to anyone, but that's just how I do things. Alice Cullen!"

"Yes?" The tone in Alice's voice was more of get-it-over-with than who's-my-partner.

"You're partnered with Julia Flinch." She continued down the alphabetical list, and I thought I heard my name. _She shouldn't have come to it yet_, I thought to myself.

"What did she say?" I asked, looking at Alice.

"She said you're partnered with Jasper."

"What did you put on your paper?" he asked, leaning across Alice's desk a bit.

"Vampire. Why? What did you put?" I shifted in my seat so I was facing him now.

"Vampire." His voice was hesitant. He looked at Alice.

"I put elves. Not anywhere close to what you two had." There was a twinkle in Alice's eye, like a kid in a candy store.

"Now let me explain your assignment!" Dr. Verage proclaimed her voice so loud it echoed throughout the hall.

We had to write a paper, on anything relating to our chosen topic or closely-related _topics_. Jasper and I had decided to meet after class the following Tuesday to brainstorm. I sat at a table, flipping through a dozen books when he dropped his bag on the floor next to mine.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to run home." He glided rather fluidly into the seat across from me, and grabbed one of the books I'd already bookmarked pages in. "Find anything good yet?"

"A couple of things, but it's all the same. Everything Hollywood makes the stereotypical vampire out to be."

"'Stereotypical' vampire? Are they some highly misunderstood creature?" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"I don't like to think of them all as these horrible creatures basically controlled by the sun and their thirst for human blood…" My voice trailed as he laughed at me.

"You speak as if vampires are real."

"They are in my mind." I added my own sarcasm to the mix, deliberately making him laugh this time. "Is Alice meeting her partner here?"

"No. They're meeting at some cyber café closer to town."

"Oh. Let's get started then."

We dove right in to the pile, making good headway within two hours. We planned to meet again Saturday morning. Just what I wanted to do on a Saturday morning…_joy_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Saturday morning I was up with the birds, literally; there was a robin sitting on a branch outside my window sang me awake at eight that morning. A hot shower woke me up easily, and, after a breakfast of eggs and toast, I was on my way to the library.

Jasper was already there, a pile of books strewn across the table.

"I brought these from home," he said, pointing to his books. "They're different than the books here."

"Great. Do they go more in depth or something?"

"Or something. They offer a…different look at vampires. I thought they interesting; figured you might, too. Here, take a look at this one." He handed me an old, leather-covered book. _Children of the Night; interesting_, I thought. "Alice is supposed to be meeting us here with her partner around 11:30."

"Okay." He turned his attention back to his book, and that was when I noticed something odd about his appearance. His eyes had been light that first class, then dark the second. When we'd met in the library the first time, they'd been light again. And now they were dark again.

_Maybe he wears contacts_, I thought.

My eyes wandered over the features of his face. In all aspects, he was a beautiful man, like something you would see in a museum made of marble or granite or limestone. His blonde messy hair gave him a scruffiness that was almost appealing. His shirt wasn't tight, but you could see that he was toned, athletic to a point. There was a scar peeking out of his shirt on his collarbone, and I found myself wondering how he had gotten it.

Mentally slapping myself, I turned my attention back to the book in my hands.

I opened to the first page and began skimming the book. Jasper had been right; this book did intrigue my mind quite a bit. According to this book, vampires weren't restricted to night only; they simply could not be exposed to _direct_ sunlight. It also said vampires were not fully dependent upon human blood. This book claimed that with the right mental training, they could survive completely on the blood of animals.

This had me thinking back to my childhood, back to when those wanderers had come across our lands and claimed to be something different. Perhaps those had been vampires weaned of human blood. I searched through more of the book, and, before I knew it, the clock tower outside began chiming the time.

"It's eleven already? How did two hours manage to pass right by?"

"No idea. I've gone through twelve books though. How many did you get through?" Now I felt bad.

"This one…just this one."

Jasper laughed at me. "Are you a slow reader?" He was teasing me now, his voice heavy with a patronizing tone.

"No!" I picked up one of his books and threw it at him, but he somehow managed to catch it with quite a bit of ease. "The book really made me think. It's such a different approach to vampires."

"I came across that at a garage sale. I paid half a dollar for it."

"Lucky you. I like the theories in this book. They make vampires seem more real; there's more logic in these theories."

"You're reading a book on vampires, and you're more interested in the logic _behind_ the theories?"

"If something is logical or has a logical possible explanation, there's a better chance that thing is real. I would love to think that vampires were real."

"You wouldn't be afraid of them? Knowing they had the power to kill you, or, at least, turn _you_ into a vampire?"

"I--"

"Of course she wouldn't be afraid, Jasper!" Alice slid into the seat next to him, linking her arm through his at the same time. "If they're as good as that book makes them out to be, then what's there to afraid of?"

"Exactly what I was going to say, Alice! It's like you read my mind!"

"I just came to steal Jasper for lunch. We have a reservation at noon, and I don't want to miss it. I want to be back to meet with Julia so we can work on our paper."

"I understand. I think I'll run home and grab something to eat, too. We'll meet back here when? 1:30? That's plenty of time, right?"

"Oh, absolutely. I'll have him back to you." Alice stood and motioned to hug me as I stood as well. Hugging her back, I realized that despite her multiple layers of visible clothing, she was freezing. I hadn't thought it was too cold outside.

"I can see us being wonderful friends. Feel free to call me anytime." She handed me a slip of paper with her phone number.

"Thanks. I might just take you up on that sometime."

"Let's go, Jasper. I'm starving!" He stood, too, and gathered his books. I handed his leather-bound book back to him.

"Keep it a few days. Read over it some more, and give it back to me on class Tuesday."

"Are you sure?" I asked; he nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

We went our separate ways for lunch, meeting back at exactly one-thirty to finish our papers. We managed to finish looking through every book in the library on top of the ones Jasper had brought from his house by the time the library closed at 7 o'clock that night.

I dreamt of my father again, and, even though I didn't remember the details, I remembered him telling me to be happy. He was okay with the way my life was headed. I woke up the next morning confused, but let it go to get ready for work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

On my lunch break, I pulled Jasper's book from my bag, and flipped it open. I was halfway through when Connie, another college student, walked up to me.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Children of the Night. It's about vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yeah. I'm writing a paper on them for one of my classes."

"Hm. You should talk to the Cullens. Do you know who they are?"

"You mean Alice and her family?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "They know about these things."

"I'm writing my paper with Jasper, Alice's…"

"Her boyfriend. They've been together since before they came here. It's interesting that you're writing a paper about vampires with one of _them_ though."

"Why is that so interesting?" I had closed the book by this point, and was paying more attention to Connie. She had never been one of my favorite co-workers, just an acquaintance.

"There are stories about the Cullens. That they, themselves, are vampires. They've been here two years, and none of them have changed in the slightest. None of them have wrinkles or bags under their eyes, not even from the stress of finals. And no one has ever seen them eat. But why would they, when they don't have to eat."

"That is interesting. Maybe I'll ask them Tuesday in class. Maybe I'll ask them to bite me!" I made sure to lay extreme sarcasm into the last sentence.

"Fine. Don't believe me. It's your life they're playing with." Connie stood and left, marching back into the store like one of those toy soldiers in the Nutcracker.

Monday called for rain, and I hated the thought of it, but I managed to dredge through the day anyways. Tuesday was much better, however. The sun shined into my bedroom as my alarm went off. Smacking the alarm off, I pulled the cover over my face, squeezing my eyes tight in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Ten minutes later, I was up and making breakfast. My mother was already at work and my sister was already at school. While my bagel was toasting, I got ready for school.

I walked back into the kitchen just as the toaster _ding_ed done and the browned bagel halves popped up. Tossing them on a paper plate, I headed out the door for class, my conversation with Connie randomly resurfacing into my mind.

I had read Jasper's book several times, and there were likenesses between the vampires described in the books and Alice and Jasper. But there was no possible way they were vampires. They were _nice_ for one thing.

And then a second thought occurred to me: If they were indeed vampires, would it kick in my ancestral duties of protecting the humans around me? And if they were, and my mother found out, would she pack us up and make us leave again hoping to escape it all yet again?

I made it to school without spilling my bagel on myself or the floor, a great accomplishment in my mind. Heading across the lawn to class, I basked in the sunlight pouring down from overhead.

I walked into class five minutes later to find both Alice's and Jasper's seats empty. My mind went back to that conversation with Connie and what I'd read in Jasper's book.

Alice and Jasper never showed up that day.

And they didn't show up on Thursday either.

Jasper did show up at the library Saturday morning as we had planned, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Morning, Emma."

"Good morning. Where were you two this week? You missed a lot."

Jasper sighed and fell into the seat next to me. "We went to visit family out of town."

"Oh. Bet that was fun. Where'd you guys go?" I was truly curious as to where they had gone, but I tried not to seem too eager to hear his answers.

"Washington. Bella has family there."

"Bella; which one is that?"

He laughed, apparently at the way I had said 'which one'. "The brunette. Rosalie's the blonde; she's my sister. Emmet's the big guy, her boyfriend. Alice's brother is Edward. He's Bella's husband."

"Big family. I wish I had that many people in mine. It's just my mother, my sister Claire, and I."

"Where's your dad?" He leaned his forearms on the table, still facing me.

"He died. In an accident last March. That's why we moved here. My mom couldn't stand being around everything that reminded her of him. She needed a clean break, a fresh start."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you." We sat in silence, an awkward silence at that, for a moment. Then I remembered I still had Jasper's book in my possession, and I took it out to hand back to him. "I found this quite interesting. I think we should use a lot of it in our paper somewhere."

"I agree. It gives wonderful insight into a different view of vampires and their habits."

"We should probably get started on the outline. Do you want to work on the introduction and conclusion or the three main points and the supporting facts?"

"I choose the intro and conclusion. You can start on the details." He flashed a very white smile at me, and I returned it. This was going to be an interesting paper.

I decided to leave the question weighing on my mind for another day. Today, I decided to let them be human.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Wednesday brought more creative writing, and I did manage to make a dent in my story, but it also brought more work, and work meant Connie.

"Did you talk to them like I told you to?" she asked, running up to me as soon as I entered the employee lounge.

"I talked to them, but I didn't ask them if they were part of the undead population of America!"

"Well, you should. I fear for your safety, even if we aren't what you would call 'friends'."

"Thanks. But you know, vampires aren't _real_. They're fictional beings created by an old man or woman many centuries ago to scare the hell out of their grandkids."

I knew vampires were real, but I had no idea if Connie actually knew they were, or if she was just a hopeful vampire-freak. I didn't feel like opening that can of worms.

"Ask them. I think you'll be surprised." She left the lounge so I could put my stuff away, and I followed her quickly after.

I was first to show up to class on Thursday, and I went straight to my normal seat. Alice and Jasper walked in just after I'd taken my stuff out of my bag, and they both had a curious look on their face.

They were talking in hushed tones as they neared their own desks.

"…I don't know when she's going to ask, I just know that she _is_ going to ask," Alice said, not looking me in the eye.

"Let's just hope she doesn't ask today. Hey Emma," Jasper said, finally looking at me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I was naturally nosey, so I was curious what they had been talking about.

Jasper opened his mouth to answer, but Alice beat him to it. "Is there anything you want to ask us? Anything you're curious about?"

I was still undecided about whether or not I wanted to ask them the vampire question, but I knew now was not the time.

"Not really." It wasn't a complete lie. "Well, I was wondering what the two of you were."

"Oh?" There was an excitement in Alice's voice. "How do you mean?"

I bit my lip then continued. "I mean, are you two dating? I've never really asked you about that."

"Oh." This time, there was an air of disappointment in her voice. "Yes. We are. We've been together for several years now." She took Jasper's hand in hers. "Is that _all_ you wanted to know?"

"Yeah; It's good to know for sure."

We discussed our outlining format that day, and Jasper and I realized we were way behind schedule on our own outline. Making plans to meet again on Saturday, I headed to work once more. Connie had the day off, so I was lucky enough to avoid her today. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

I woke up on Thursday with a headache the size of Texas, and decided to just stay home and take a couple aspirin. I pulled Alice's phone number from my bag and grabbed my own cell phone. Dialing the number, I waited for an answer.

"Hello Emma," she sang, her voicing rising slightly in a harmonious crescendo. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hey Alice. How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"An unknown number called me minutes before my class begins, so I assumed it was you." _Logical enough_, I thought.

"Let Jasper know I won't be in class today, but that I still plan on meeting him at the library Saturday. I have a horrible headache, and I just want to play hooky today."

"I will relay the message. Feel better, Emma! And I'll take notes for you, too, and get any papers Verage passes out."

"Thank you, Alice. Bye."

"Tootles!" The line went dead, so I closed my phone and tossed it carelessly on the bed next to me.

I was seconds from sleep when my phone's 'new text message' alert rang, and I jumped so far off the bed at the sound, I nearly landed on the floor. The message was from Alice.

Sorry if this startles you. Here's Jasper's number, so you can call him yourself next time.

The number immediately followed, and I quickly saved it to my phone's address book.

I was excited for Friday night, because it was the first Friday night I had off in three weeks, and I planned on doing anything other than schoolwork that evening.

Dress in a pair of dark-wash jeans and a black top, I hopped in my car and drove towards Dartmouth. There was nothing to do in the town I lived in, so I figured there had to be _something_ to do there.

My phone rang over top the music I was listening to, and, turning the radio off, I answered. It was Alice.

"Want to do something tonight? Rosalie, Bella, and I are going to this club that just opened. It's close to the school; we can meet you there if you want to come!"

"Sure. I was actually headed that way to find something to do tonight. Are the guys coming?"

"They're meeting us there in a couple of hours, but it's just us girls for now."

"Alright. I'll meet you guys there. Where is this place?"

"Two blocks before you get to the school, right on the main drag there. Look for my car; it's bright red. You can't miss it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

She was right; you couldn't miss her car for anything. The shiny red car would stand out in a future-vehicles-of-the-world showroom much less the parking lot of a New Hampshire college club. Locking my car doors and sticking my keys, cell, and ID in my pocket, I joined Alice, Rosalie, and Bella in front of the club.

"This is Rosalie," Alice said, motioning to the tall, model-like blonde, who gave a small wave, "and this is Bella."

The brunette girl stuck her hand out in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you, Emma."

I grasped her hand, not too firmly I hoped, and muttered my own greeting. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Let's head inside, shall we?" Alice asked.

Inside, it was loud and crowded, but what club wasn't on a Friday night? I recognized a few people as fellow classmates or other students at Dartmouth in general. Unfortunately I recognized one girl in particular I didn't want to. She walked up to me smiling.

"Hey, Emma. Hello to the rest of you as well."

"Hi, Connie," I muttered, along with the other annoyed hello's ringing out behind me.

"Interesting company you're in tonight, Emma. I tried to warn you, though. Guess you're more of a creature-freak than even I pegged you for." Her voice was heavy with anger, almost to the point that she sounded betrayed.

"Alice is my friend. These are her friends. We're a big group of friends. And I'm not fully understanding what you're saying. I'm going to go dance, and I'll see you at work on Monday. Goodbye, Connie."

I didn't wait for a response; I just walked away. I could hear Alice, Rosalie, and Bella following suit, each of their heals clicking on the wood floor beneath.

"What was all that about, Emma?" Alice asked. Rosalie and Bella's faces were just as contorted with confusion as hers was.

"She's crazy. I don't like her, and I don't listen to anything she says."

Alice's smile faded a bit. "You must listen to a bit of what she says. You want to ask us something, but you don't know if you should. But you will ask us. Not tonight, but you will ask us. And I think the answer will surprise you."

"How do you know I want to ask you guys something?"

"I'll explain that after you ask. Don't feel like you have to ask now; take the time to consider what it is exactly you want to ask, and then ask it." Alice grabbed Rosalie's arm, and added, "I'm going to dance! Come on!"

We danced for half an hour before I finally grew too thirsty to continue. "I need to get something to drink!" I yelled over the music.

"What?!" they all yelled in unison.

Motioning in a drinking motion, I repeated myself. "Drink! I'm going to get one!" They all nodded in understanding, and I headed to the bar for a Coke.

"I need a Coke please," I told the bartender. He pulled a can out of the cooler beneath the bar and handed it to me; I slipped the money to pay for it, and headed back for the group.

When I returned, I noticed the group had doubled. Rosalie was dancing scantily with Emmet, and Bella with Edward. Alice and Jasper were sitting at a table, clearly waiting for me to return.

"Hey! Look who has come to join us!" she said, motioning towards Jasper and the two guys on the dance floor.

"Hey, Jasper," I said, the volume of the music lower than it had been.

"Hey, Emma. Alice was just telling me about your…_conversation_ with Connie when you guys got here."

"Yeah that was fun. I've told her plenty of times that I don't want to be her friend, that I cannot stand her, but she just can't seem to grasp the concept."

Jasper let out a hard laugh at this.

"I'm off," Alice said. She hopped off the bar stool.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I just got a call from my father. He needs me at home. I'll see you Tuesday in class, of not sooner." She pulled me into a quick goodbye hug, and waved as she left. "Tootles!"

I took her place on the stool, and opened my Coke, a loud _click_ making its way to my ears.

"Did you know she was leaving?" I asked Jasper. I took a long drink of my Coke as Jasper answered my question.

"She was talking to Carlisle when Emmet, Edward, and I found her and the other two girls."

"Oh." My answer was simple. I took another long drink of my Coke as the silence between us grew, becoming more awkward with each passing second. With another swig, I stood up. "Well, I feel like dancing. Come on."

"Wh-" Jasper began to protest, but I grabbed his arm and yanked him on to the dance floor before he could form the words. Without getting too close, Jasper and I danced together for several songs, two friends hanging out on a Friday night.

I was never one for dancing before tonight, but there was something about the music, something about the rhythm that made it impossible to stop. Before long, I felt myself moving closer to Jasper. In my mind, I was screaming, '_What the hell are you doing?! This man is taken!_' My body, on the other hand, was just moving to the sound of the music.

Jasper must have been getting the same vibe from the music as I was, because, instead of moving away, he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him, my back to his front. I couldn't even tell what song was playing, because the noise in the club was covered up by the feel of his hands on my hips.

Jasper and I moved in such a synchronized way, it was as though our minds were operating on the same wavelength. I couldn't stop myself, but I realized at that moment, that I didn't want to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Before I knew it, the DJ was over the microphone, making an unusual announcement, and breaking the rhythm of the music.

"For those of you left out there, here's a gift from DJ Snapp! I'm slowing it down for you guys for a bit; I need a break from the loud noise! Enjoy it, for it's a rare time when I play songs like these!" I watched him as he hopped down from his DJ station and walked towards the bathroom.

I was out of breath, and I was thirsty again. Jasper and I walked back to the table where my Coke sat, but the can was gone, probably picked up by a waitress assuming whoever's it was, was through with it.

Jasper bypassed the table and went right over to the bar. He returned a few minutes later with two large ice waters, and I thanked him profusely by practically chugging the entire glass. He sipped his own water as he chuckled to himself at my overly-exaggerated need for libations.

The last drop of water fell into my mouth and I set the glass down with a sigh, wiping my face with one of the napkins Jasper had grabbed from the bar.

"That felt good," was all I could think of to say. He chuckled some more, and continued to sip his water.

The first slow song ended, and I immediately recognized the next as Bryan McKnight's song 'Back at One'

"Oh! I love this song!" I closed my eyes and mouthed the words to the song.

Jasper sounded hesitant with his next words. "Do…you…_want _to…dance?" he asked.

"Um-" I bit my bottom lip as I answered- "sure. Can you slow dance well though?"

He nodded his hand as he answered. "I'm pretty good at it."

"Well," I responded, leaning on my forearms on the table, "then prove it."

Jasper had grabbed my wrists and yanked me onto the dance floor within what seemed like seconds. I barely had time to register the other four members of our group swaying to the music. He hooked my hands around his neck, resting his own on my waist. I loosened my grip, keeping one on his neck, and putting the other his shoulder.

As we turned to the sound of the music, I looked more closely at Edward and Bella and Emmet and Rosalie. It seemed they were all made for each other, the way their silhouettes fit with one another.

I turned my own attention back to Jasper as the words filled my head.

_One, you're like a dream come true._

_Two, just wanna be with you._

_Three, girl, it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me._

_And_

_Four, repeat steps one through three._

_Five, make you fall in love with me._

_And if ever I believe my work is done then I'll start back at one._

As much as I valued Alice's friendship, I found myself not wanting to let go when the song ended. A song by Journey began, and neither one of let go as our eyes met, locked, and held. I felt my hand wind its way into his hair, and he let out a sigh. By the time the third song was over, which ironically had been 'Love Song' by Taylor Swift, I was using every bit of my mental strength not to rest my head on his chest. The last song I remember hearing was 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. I don't know how many more songs there were, if any at all, between that one and DJ Snapp's return.

DJ Snapp had returned, though, and was ready to speed things up again. Holding our position, Jasper and I stopped moving, and just gazed at one another. Our eye contact was broken when a large hand pound into Jasper's back. I pulled my hands away from him, and nervously pushed a strand of my hair behind one of my ears.

"Hey! Come on; it's late. We're all going home, Jasper!" Emmet said, Rosalie right behind him. "Edward and Bella are getting the car; meet us out there, man!"

"Uh, yeah. I'll meet you guys out there."

Taking my cell phone out of my pocket, I flipped it open to check the time. _2:30 AM. Mom is going to kill me,_ I thought.

"I should get home, too. My mom's probably worried sick. I've missed six of her calls already." I put my phone back in my pocket and took my keys out. "I'll see you Tuesday then?"

"Yeah. Definitely on Tuesday," he answered. I started towards the door, and Jasper followed; I felt him lay his hand gently on my back, and a slight tingle shot up my spine. His hand felt cold through my shirt, and I assumed it must have been because of the way I felt from the dancing.

I reached my car, and he was still behind me. I could hear Edward, Emmet, Bella, and Rosalie laughing across the parking lot.

"Goodnight, Jasper," I said, sliding into my tiny car. I heard him whisper his own goodnight as I shut the door. I watched him walk towards Emmet's Jeep as I started the engine.

I slammed my head against the steering wheel a few times then backed out of the parking spot and made my way home. I dreaded my mother's worried wrath I knew would follow. I kept in mind that no matter what she said, she would not ruin the way I felt right now, no matter how much underlying guilt I felt for betraying Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I hesitated entering the room, my hand hovering over the doorknob. I took a deep breath, and opened the door, the eyes of my classmates staring up at me at the sound of the door. I was 20 minutes late for class, and I could feel my face turn red.

"Sorry, Dr. Verage. My car decided it wasn't going to start for me this morning." I walked towards my seat as she gathered the papers she had handed out to everyone else. I took them then sat down.

I found it hard to look Alice in the face after class. Jasper had an even harder time looking _me_ in the face it seemed.

"I ended up having to get a ride from my mom," I said, having told them the rest of my very interesting morning.

I had woken up and gotten ready just like any other day, but for some reason, my car did not get the memo. The little Saturn just would not turn over for the life of me.

"Do you need a ride home then? Because I can give you one if you do." Now I felt even worse for the way I had felt Friday night.

"I was just going to call my mom; thankfully she had today off." I hit number six on my speed dial, and waited three rings. No answer. Pushing the little green button twice, I called her again. This time she answered.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot all about having to pick you up! I'm with Claire; she had a field trip to the museum today."

"Never mind then. I'm sure I can find someone to give me a ride." I eyed Alice hopingly, and she smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I'll see you when I get home, Mom."

"Come on, Emma. And you ask us what you've been wanting to on the way to your house."

We were halfway to my house when Alice turned in her seat to face me; Jasper's eyes met mine for a second in the rearview mirror.

"Aren't you going to ask us? You're too curious of a person not to ask. It's been weighing in your thoughts for a long time. You changed your mind so many times that I finally decided to make you ask it now."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to ask you, Alice," I lied. I knew the question she was referring to, but I had no idea how she knew. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to know the answer she would give me.

"Yes, you do. Go ahead and ask it; you'll love the answer."

I bit my lip, then took a deep breath. "Connie suggested I ask you. I'm afraid of the answer though." Letting my breath out, I continued. "Are you, I mean, are you two, and Emmet and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella, are you guys…human?"

Alice smiled. "No. Ask the next question."

"If you're not human then what _are_ you?"

Her smile widened, and Jasper looked at me again in the mirror. I watched as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"You read _Children of the Night_, right?" I nodded, my throat too dry at this point to say much. "Jasper wrote that book. He wrote it twenty five years ago."

"I thought he was only 19 years old?" My voice was shaky, and I was having slight difficulty breathing.

"He was…when he was bitten. It was recorded that he died in the Civil War somewhere in Texas." I started to hyperventilate, my breath coming in short, ragged increments. I was scared, just shocked. Connie had been right after all.

"Jasper? Some help, please?" He stared at me one more time in the rearview, and I felt myself calming down quickly; it was like my body had no choice but to relax. "He has that effect on people. He helps control their emotions when we need him to."

"And you can…what?" I asked.

"See the future. My visions aren't set in stone, though. You changed your mind about asking so many times that at one point your future disappeared completely. That only happens with half-breeds. Like shape shifters and incubi."

"Incubi? As in half vampire, half human?"

"Exactly. Edward and Bella have a daughter. Her name is Renesmee. She was born when Bella was still human. I can't see her future at all. We have friends in Washington who are shape shifters-they shift into wolves-and I can't see anything that happens with them or anyone who chooses to interact with them." She was still turned around in her seat. "What about you would make it so that I wouldn't have been able to see your future?"

"Something that triggered my past. My father and his father were shape shifters. The only thing I can think of is that your telling me you were vampires set off whatever part of me controls that."

"That's not good you know. You would smell horribly after you phased for the first time into your wolf form."

"My ancestors weren't wolves. They were coyotes."

"You're the girl from Nevada aren't you? I thought you looked familiar that day in the courtyard."

"You were the wanderers. You claimed to be something different. It was the group of vampires that came after you, even though it was several years later, that killed my father."

"I'm sorry for that. Not all of us choose to live the way we do."

I couldn't think of anything else to say, but thankfully we had arrived at my house. "Thanks for the ride. I'm going inside to think, and I'll see you guys on Thursday."

"Later, Emma. Take this with you. Read it again." She handed me Jasper's book, and I took it gladly.

I was in the house and in my bedroom with minutes. I set my bag on the floor by my bed and collapsed on my bed. Grabbing Jasper's book, I flipped it open and began to read it one more time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

As I read the book, I realized that I wasn't scared that they were vampires, and I wasn't afraid that they could ever possibly harm me. I realized I was angry; I was angry with Alice had told me about Jasper, and the ability he had to control people's feelings.

Had I really felt the way I did that night in the club? Or had Jasper been playing with my head? It got me thinking about the guilt I felt for feeling that way about Alice's boyfriend. She and I had become so close, and I felt like such a bad person for betraying her the way I had. If I hadn't really been feeling that way about Jasper then there was nothing for me to feel guilty about.

By the end of the book, I had made up my mind that I was no longer going to feel guilty about what happened in the club. I felt better knowing that I would be able to look Alice in the face again, and on Thursday, I managed it more than once.

"Are we going to meet at the library again Saturday?" I asked as Jasper packed his things away after class.

"I can't actually. I have to be at home this Saturday." Alice turned and joined the conversation at this point.

"We're hunting Friday night, and probably won't be home until Saturday afternoon. You could always come over to our house when we get back though. I could call you when we get back." Alice began scribbling on a piece of paper she had ripped out of her notebook.

"Sure. What's the address?"

"Here." She handed me the slip of paper, the address already written on it.

"Why do you even ask, if you know the answer?" I asked.

"My visions sometimes change. They susceptible to a person's thoughts. If the person changes their mind, it changes the path their lives are on. That's why your future changed so many times when you were figuring out whether or not you wanted to ask. I finally decided to see what would happen if I forced you to ask us. The future turned out well, by the way."

"Good. My mother would kill me if phased because of it. That's why we moved here. She didn't want my sister and me changing and becoming what my father was. It hurt her too much when he died."

"I'm sorry. Assure her that as of now, there is no phasing in your future."

"Yeah, right. I am not going home to tell her that I'm friends with vampires. She'd have us packed up so fast it'd give me whiplash."

"Well, we'll see you on Saturday. I'll call you around three-ish, if everything goes okay."

"See you then, guys."

By the time Saturday rolled around, my stomach was flip-flopping, and I became more and more nauseous with every passing minute. I wasn't sure if Alice and Jasper's family would like me, or if I would make a good impression.

When I actually walked in the door, however, the sound of beautiful music found its way to my ears, and my nerves calmed. Jasper descended the stairs as I removed my jacket and set it on the small table by the door.

"Sorry. I thought you needed a little calming down before you met everyone. Think you handle it if I let go of your emotions?"

"I'm pretty sure," I answered, heat rising in my cheeks as I realized how pathetic I must look being this nervous.

"Good. You shouldn't be nervous, you know. You've already met Rosalie and Emmet, and Edward and Bella. All that's left is Esme and Carlisle, and Renesmee."

"Is that all?" I exhaled quickly as I said this, then let out a small laugh.

"They'll love you; don't worry."

Alice came strolling around the corner from the kitchen, smiling as she floated. "Come on. Esme, Carlisle, and Renesmee are dying to meet you."

"Alice has been raving about you to them."

"I hope you haven't been exaggerating me to them."

"Of course not! I've told them only the truth."

Esme greeted with me a smile and a hug as soon as I entered the enormous living room. Carlisle was right behind her with another as soon as Esme let go.

"It's so good Alice has made another friend. Some people find her bubbly attitude annoying and off-putting."

All I could do was give a half-laugh. I was showing off my rare shy side, and I wasn't even sure why.

"What are you majoring in, Emma?" Esme asked. The famed Renesmee had yet to come into the living room, and I was actually hoping to meet her, as not many incubi existed in the world.

"English. With a minor in Ancient Studies." I looked around again to see if she had joined the room inconspicuously.

"She's not here," I heard Edward say from his spot on the couch. "She's out with Jacob."

"Oh," I muttered, my cheeks flushing again. "Now I'm embarrassed. Maybe next time."

"Did I mention Edward can read minds?"

"No, but it's not hard to put two and two together. I'm just glad I paid attention in math class."

Everyone laughed at that, and I felt myself easing towards comfortable.

By the end of the evening, we were sharing random memories, some of the Cullens' a bit older than mine, but entertaining nonetheless.

I was about to leave when Alice's face blanked. No one thought twice about it except me, and Rosalie jumped for a piece of paper and a pencil. The life, or whatever you would call it, came back before Rosalie could get the pencil in her hand though. Alice looked uncomfortable, and excused herself to her room.

I took the opportunity to say goodnight and left for home, a feeling of accomplishment for making it through the night. I knew Jasper had no hand in this feeling, and I felt relief in knowing that.

I would discuss the club incident with Jasper on a later date, but for now, I just basked on the feeling of my accomplishment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

On Tuesday I walked into class to find Jasper but not Alice. He said she had gone on some trip to think about the vision she had seen Saturday. He expected her back the following Saturday, he said.

We were walking across the courtyard, the sun hiding behind the cover of clouds.

"I wonder what she saw that made her take off," I commented, more to myself than to Jasper.

"She's never taken off by herself before. I was worried until I found Alice's note in our room." He pulled the note out of his pocket.

"You carry it around?"

"To remind me that she's coming back."

"Oh," was all I could utter.

"Rose wants to know if you want go with us to that club again. I promised her I'd ask since she doesn't see you at school."

"Friday night? I can't I have to work."

"What about Thursday night? We won't be staying out too late anyways."

"I can do Thursday night. Meet you guys there at six-thirty?"

"Bella and Rose were wondering if you wanted to just come over after class Thursday. They're addicted to makeovers, and they think you need one."

"Then I'll come over after class; I enjoy a good makeover every now and then."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

After class on Thursday, I followed Jasper back to the Cullen's house, and, even with his warning, I was not prepared for what was to come.

Rosalie and Bella attacked with full force. Between the makeup and the hair and the clothes and the shoes, I could barely find room for a few words of my own.

When they were done, however, and I saw the finished product that was me, I was glad that I had let them do what they wanted.

My hair had a volume to it that I had never been able to manage one my own, probably stemming from them using enormous curlers in my hair. My eyes were dark, thick with mascara and black shimmering eye shadow. I was in a red top that did wonders for my figure, and dark wash jeans that were tight, but not skinny-jean tight. The heals they had put me in were to die for! The black stilettos added four inches of much-needed height to my short frame.

I felt excited about going out tonight, and headed straight for the dance floor with Rosalie and Bella after walking in the door.

Two hours later, I was in need of water, as was apparently the case with us mere humans. I sauntered over to the bar, my head spinning from the fast-paced movement I'd been doing.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmet had been huddled together at a bar table as Rosalie, Bella, and myself moved about the floor. As I headed back with my water, however, I noticed Rosalie and Bella had pulled their other halves onto the floor and were now preoccupied with them.

Jasper and I were alone at the table once again, and a sudden feeling of de ja vu coursed through my head. I was staring at the dance floor, my heart rate slowing with the steadying of my breathing, when I felt a hand touch my wrist lightly. I jumped as I turned to see it was Jasper's hand, and he was tracing his fingers over the silver bracelet I had borrowed from Rosalie.

"I haven't seen this before. She must have bought it knowing you were going to be wearing it," he said, his hand still on my wrist.

I felt a jolt of something run up my arm, and then down my spine and out my toes. My breath caught in my throat as his fingers brushed against my skin lightly again. _His skin is so cold, no wonder I'm shivering from it_, I thought.

"Why did you use your emotional control powers on me the last time we were here?" I asked, Jasper's finger closing around my wrist, encasing them gently.

"I didn't use them last time we were here," he answered.

"Yes you did. You made me feel so strange…" I let my voice trail off.

"I did not make you feel strange. You made yourself feel strange." Jasper tightened his grip just enough so my hand wouldn't slip through his, and he was on his feet and I on mine within seconds.

His speed was amazing, I had to admit, and I realized he was using it to his advantage as he pulled me onto the dance floor. I felt his hand on the small of my back pressing me against him, and I found myself doing nothing to stop him.

Our bodies moved in a rhythmic motion, flowing with the beat of the music, which by this point I no longer listened to. Thoughts flooded my mind, and I shuddered to think that Edward could hear all of them…my cheeks flushed bright red, but I didn't care by that point.

I was enjoying the time at hand, and I wasn't letting go for anything. A fire could break out in the bathroom of the club, and I wouldn't move.

I may not have budged for a fire, but I did stop when Jasper stopped; he took my hand in his and lead me outside of the club. I had no idea where we were going, and this was the first time I was afraid of being alone with him.

Once outside, he let go of my hand, and turned his back to me. I watched as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I did not make you feel anything last time, and I didn't do anything this time either. I can barely control myself around you, and I don't know why. I feel horrible and disgusted with myself for doing this to Alice!" He turned to face me. "Do you know what kind of guilt I've been feeling?"

"Yes, I do. Well, I did, until I thought you had been the one to make me feel this way. After I came to that conclusion, which I just found out was wrong, I felt relief. Now I'm back to feeling like the most God-awful person on the planet." I crossed my arms over my belly, holding my elbows in my hands. "I'm not going to do this to Alice. I'm not going to be the bad friend."

"Fine. Then we'll leave it at that," he said, the tone of his voice more serious than I had ever heard it before.

"Fine." I turned for my car, and had my keys out before I reached it. Jasper was between my car and myself when I looked up from the ground.

"Do me a favor, will you? Don't mention this to Alice. I love her too much to hurt her."

"Don't worry. I won't." I detoured around him, started my car, and drove home, not bothering to look out my rearview. I could feel his eyes on my car as I drove, and I could hear Alice's voice in my head.

I went to bed that night guiltier than I had ever felt in my entire life, even guiltier than I had when I realized my father had died protecting me. Tears welled in my eyes as my mind entered dreamland.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

As I walked across the courtyard to the building my class was in, I noticed Jasper sitting outside, leaning against the brick wall, his bag hanging off his shoulder. His eyes met mine as I closed the distance between the two of us.

"We need to talk," he whispered, pushing off of the wall and walking away.

I followed behind him, not sure where we were going. He finally stopped after turning a corner to an unoccupied area of the campus.

"We need to talk," he repeated.

"I got that the first time. What do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"You and me," he answered.

"I didn't think there was going to be a you and me. You made that quite clear the other night. Where's Alice by the way?"

"She's running late. Rosalie waited one day too long to go hunting herself, and she needed someone to go with her into the mountains. She'll be here in about fifteen minutes." He stood less than a foot away from me at this point. "I wanted to make sure you knew there wasn't going to be a you and me."

"I was never under the impression that there was. I told you, you don't have to worry about me saying anything." He leaned a bit closer, his face a mere inches from mine.

"Good." Where his breath should have been hot on my face, there was nothing, and this sent a shiver down my spine.

"If there was no Alice, what then? Would there be a you and me? Can you at least answer that question?"

My breath caught in my throat as his ice bold hand found its way to the nape of my neck. His mouth was on mine before I could blink. His lips were cold, yet soft at the same time. I felt myself deepening the kiss, my mind all the while screaming at me to stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers through his hair as his tongue found its way to mine.

I pressed my body up to his and I felt one is hands pushing on the small of my back. I pulled my face away long enough to draw in a second breath.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but his mouth was back on mine before I could get the words out. My mind was faintly aware of a voice calling my name from somewhere far off.

"Emma! Where are you? Emma!" I couldn't quite place the voice, but it kept calling out my name. "Emma!"

My eyes flew open as I felt Claire gently nudging me awake. I moaned, rubbing my eyes from the pain of the light Claire had turned on.

"Emma. I missed the bus. I need a ride to school. Mom's already left for work. Can you take me?" Her eyes pleaded with me more than her voice had.

She was big for her age, taller than most of the other twelve-year-old girls in her class. I had been the same way, this most likely stemming from the size of our father. He himself has been an overly tall man.

"I'll take you. Give me a few minutes to get ready, and I'll drop you off before you off before I have be to class." She left my room to return to her own; I heard her radio turn on, a song I remembered from the club playing. Thinking about the club reminded me of Jasper, which, in turn, made me think of the dream I had had last night.

That very familiar feeling of guilt washed over me, and I drudged myself out of bed to get ready. I couldn't get him out of my head, and yet I knew thinking about him was a lost cause.

I dropped Claire off at her middle school, and headed for my own class. Alice was there today, but she was alone. _Go figure_, I thought.

"Hey, Emma. How are you today?" Alice asked, her face as bright and chipper as always.

"I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night, though. Upsetting dream." I hoped she wouldn't ask for details; I didn't want to have to make up something. "Where's Jasper?"

"Oh, he decided to go hunting early. He's still young in terms of not drinking human blood. It's more difficult for him than for the rest of us…" Her voice trailed off as she pulled out her book.

I followed suit, taking my own out as Professor Verage began her lecture.

"You and I should hang out before I leave, Emma." Alice and I were walking across the courtyard towards the parking lot. "Just you and me."

"Before you leave?" I asked.

"I'm going to be taking a trip soon-don't tell anybody-and I think you and I should hang out one last time before I leave."

"Why can't I tell anyone? Aren't you going to tell anybody else?"

"I'd rather not. And I'm asking you as well not to say anything to Edward or Bella, or Emmet or Rosalie, or Carlisle or Esme, or Renesmee, or Jasper. Promise me, Emma, that you're not going to say a word to anybody." I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach when I heard the tone in Alice's voice as she asked me to make this promise.

"Okay. I promise." I bit my lower lip. "When do you want to hang out? Wait-when are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving on Saturday, after everyone else leaves to hunt. I need to stay away from Edward until after I leave. He'll read your thoughts, and then he'll know. It's taken most of my mental strength to keep my own thoughts from him. He knows something is up, but he doesn't want to push it."

"Saturday? Wow, that is sudden. When do you want to hang out then?"

"Friday night. I know you have it off, I've seen it. I'm going to come over your house; we can hang out there." We had reached my car and were standing awkwardly next to the driver's side door.

"Okay. Friday then. Is Jasper coming to class Thursday?"

"Yeah. He'll be here." I nodded as I opened my car door.

Turning back to Alice, I asked, "Where are you going on this trip?"

"I can't tell you. If you run into Edward somewhere, he'd find out where I'm going. You'll find out where I'm going after I leave."

"Alright. I'll see you Thursday then Alice."

"Tootles 'til then!" I hopped in my car and pulled out as she walked to her own car. I turned my radio on and turned the volume up louder than normal. If I drove by Edward in the parking lot, maybe the volume of the music would somehow drown out my thoughts. _It's worth a shot_, I thought, _even though I doubt it'll work._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Thursday's class was uneventful, and I tried to act as normal around Jasper as I could. I could see in his eyes he wanted to say something, but didn't dare in front of Alice. I was expecting him to stop me after class, but I watched in surprise as he ignored me and left directly after Dr. Verage dismissed us for Alice's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Alice asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes. I'll be there all day, so just come over whenever. My mom has to work, and Claire will be school most of the day."

"I'll be there at noon." She hugged me gently, and followed after Jasper, who by this time was out of ear and eye sight.

Alice was there at exactly twelve o'clock noon. She hugged me tightly, and, knowing this would be the last time we spoke for God knew how long, I let her. As she pulled away, I noticed she had a stack of envelopes in one of her hands.

"These are for you hold on to. I want you to give them to everyone when they call you on Sunday. They're hunting in Canada and won't be back until late Sunday night, but they'll call you just before midnight. They'll wake you up, so I suggest you just stay up and wait for them to call. There's one here for everyone, including yourself, but please don't read it until Sunday night when you go to Carlisle and Esme's to give these to the others."

All I could do was nod my head. I'd known Alice only a couple of months, but she'd become such a wonderful friend. I could feel tears pushing against my eyelids, but I forced them back.

"Take care of Jasper. He'll need you. You won't be able to get through to him for awhile, but I need you to be there for him when he does come around."

I nodded again, the tears pushing harder. "You've been a good friend to me, Alice. It's the least I can do for you, these last couple of things." She hugged me tightly again.

As she let go, she said, "You've been a good friend to me, too. I have to go, now, in case they come home early. I'll write to everyone when the time is right, but don't tell anyone, and don't expect anything for a very long time. Thank you for everything, Emma."

She left then, and I glanced down at the letters. Just as she had said, there was a letter for each member of the family and one for me as well. Her handwriting flowed so nicely, like that from another era.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emma.

Each letter was identical, except Jasper's. I figured his would be a bit larger, as I was sure Alice would have had more to say to him. I went straight to my bedroom and put the letters in the drawer of my desk. I set my cell phone on top of the desk, anticipating the call that wasn't supposed to come until Sunday. I drew my laptop out of my schoolbag and signed on to the opened up a new sheet in the built-in writing program.

I knew what I would write for the paper I needed to finish for my creative writing class. I was inspired, so I began typing.

Three and a half hours later, my concentration was cut as I heard the door open. Realizing it was Claire home from school, I saved my paper, and shut off the computer. I would finish later; the story still fresh in my mind and the creative juices still flowing.

I finished the entire paper by ten o'clock Sunday night. Checking the clock to make sure of the time, I jumped in the shower. I decided to put on a fresh pair of jeans and shirt as I knew I would be heading out soon.

Fifteen minutes to twelve, my cell phone rang, the sudden burst of noise against the quiet of my house making me jump.

"Is Alice there, Emma? She's not home." It was Rosalie. I could hear the others speaking indistinctly in the background. _Here we go_, I thought.

"Alice isn't here, Rose. I'm coming over though. I have something for each of you."

I grabbed the letters out of my desk drawer as well as my keys and my jacket. Sliding my driver's license into my back pocket, I tiptoed downstairs and out the door. Starting my car as quietly as possible, I made the long and eerily quiet drive to Carlisle and Esme's home.

When I arrived, Emmet and Rosalie were waiting at the door for me. I took a deep breath and tried as hard as I could not to think about anything at all.

The worried look on Esme's face was enough to make anyone nervous, and it didn't help that I was already nervous enough about having to deliver these letters.

"Do you know where Alice went?" Esme begged, her motherly instincts obviously already kicked in. Everyone else was silent, but I knew they were all just as anxious as she was to hear if I knew.

"I don't know where she went. All she told me was that she was leaving." Esme began to pace in a small elliptical pattern, her hands fumbling with themselves. "She gave me these to pass out to everyone." I motioned with the letters to which I was referring. "Here."

I began passing them out, no body opening them. Once everyone else had theirs, I tore mine open, the rest of the group slowly following suit. I had expected Alice to tell where she had gone, and why, but I was shocked at what I read.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Emma,

I cannot thank you enough for being such a good friend these past couple of months. It was hard for any of us to make friends outside of the group, but I saw no problems in the future when I met you that first day.

I've made the most difficult decision of my life to leave, but in all actuality I had no choice. The Volturi, a powerful group of vampires from Italy, threatened our family. That was the vision I had the first time you came to our home. I saw the slaughter and the death, and I knew I had to prevent it somehow. Everyone else's letters are much more vague than yours, but I know I can trust you. I wrote to the Volturi, offering myself and my abilities to them in exchange for the guaranteed safety of my family. Carlisle and Esme and the others will learn of this truth later, but for now, I don't want them to know.

Jasper will have the most difficult time with my leaving, but I'm counting on you to be there for him when he's ready to face the truth. I told him in his letter that I'm letting him go, that I'm allowing him to open himself up to other as he opened up to me.

Keep my family safe, Emma.

Alice

P.S. -- Tootles!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tears welled in my eyes again as I read that last line, the personal joke between the two of us cutting into my heart. I folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope; looking up, I noticed everyone but Jasper had already finished theirs. Tears were in their eyes too, and I can assume she had said goodbye to each in her own Alice way.

I realized quickly that Jasper was no longer reading his letter but was merely staring blankly at the piece of paper. His mouth was hung open ever so slightly, the look of shock apparent on his face.

He stood, not saying a word. Esme stood as well, placing her hand on his arm. "Jasper…" she whispered.

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and wadded up his letter. Throwing it on the ground, he stomped off upstairs. I jumped as I heard the door to his bedroom slam shut, the sound of splintering wood crystal clear.

"I'll fix that later, after he's calmed down," Carlisle said, his voice croaking. Esme sat back down on the couch next to him.

"He's going to feel it harder than any of us," Rosalie added. Emmet put his arm around her, and she cuddled closer to him. Bella sunk into the chair closest to her and pulled her knees up to her chest and put her chin on her knees. Edward sat on the arm of the chair, resting his head on her shoulder. Carlisle took Esme's hand into his and kissed the back of it softly.

I slowly backed towards the door, feeling awkward standing there by myself.

"Emma." Edward was looking at me now. "You know where she is. I know you do, and you're trying so hard not to think about it. Please. Ease our hearts. Tell us where she is."

Sighing, I did. "She said she went to the Vultures, or whatever they're called."

"The Volturi," Bella corrected.

"Yes. The Volturi. She said they were coming to destroy you all. She didn't say why they were coming, just that they were. She told them she commit to their service in exchange for your safety and well-being."

"Sounds like Alice," Emmet added.

"She told me before she left not to let you go after her. She said I was supposed do to everything in my power-which isn't much compared to you guys-to make you stay here and not let you go after her."

"Thank you, Emma," said Esme, who now stood in front of me. She pulled me into a light hug. Releasing me, she continued. "Why don't you head home. We'll call you in the morning."

"I have class tomorrow, and then I work. Leave me a message if I don't answer and I'll call you back as soon as I get it." She nodded.

"Emmet," Edward said, "come on. Let's go check on Jasper."

"Alright. We'll see you in a couple of days Emma."

I had just started my car back up, and was about to put it into gear, when Edward tapped on my window.

"Jasper isn't here. Do you have any idea where he may have gone to?"

"I don't. Alice told me she saw him taking off, but that he'd be back after awhile. She didn't say how long. Don't worry. He'll be fine. She said he'll need to take this time to take in what she said in her letter."

"Okay. Thank you. Drive safely, Emma."

"Will do, captain." I saluted him in a joking way. "Bye."

Once home, I tiptoed my way back upstairs to my bedroom. I laid my cell phone quietly on my desk, plugged it in to its charger, and replaced my clothes with my pajamas. Turning my bedroom light off, I climbed into bed. It took me longer than normal to fall asleep, but I expected that much.

School and work the next day went as normal, and even though I had managed to avoid Connie since our confrontation at the club. Today I was not so lucky. She found me as I was putting on my red store vest in the employee locker room.

"Did you find out the truth yet?" she asked.

"I don't know what truth you're talking about, Connie."

"That you're beloved friends aren't _human_."

"Is it so bad if they aren't? Although how many of us really are human? Part of humanity is having compassion for others. Do you care about what happens to people around the world? I doubt it. At least my _friends_ care about the people in this world who suffer." Slamming my locker shut, I looked at her one last time before leaving.

"You're not a very nice person, Connie, and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me about anything unrelated to work. Have a nice day."

Jasper didn't show up to class on Tuesday, and I understood why he wasn't there. It bugged me, though, that I didn't know where he was. It did help that Alice assured me he would be fine when he did return.

I had a sinking feeling Jasper wouldn't be back for the remainder of the class, and I was worried about finishing our paper. I didn't have Jasper's information, but I did have mine. I would do the best I could with what I had.

The Friday before the paper was, I received a letter from somewhere in Guatemala. It was from Jasper. It was his half of the paper. I let out a heavy sigh of relief when I saw the information. If I worked on the paper straight through the weekend when I wasn't working at the grocery store, I could finish before I had to turn it in on Tuesday and earn the grade I deserved.

Sending a mental thank you to Jasper, wherever he may be now, I set to work on the paper.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Thursday rolled around quickly, the last class I would have this semester. As Dr. Verage handed our papers back, I held my breath. She whispered a soft "Good job" as she handed me my paper. I let it in a sudden burst when I saw the A- in bright red pen on the top of the first page.

Smiling to myself, I flipped through to see where she had commented on each page.

Rosalie and Bella had invited me to the club Saturday night, and I agreed, but only after they promised it would be just the three of us. I did not want to be the third wheel, or, in this case, the fifth wheel.

We danced our butts off the entire night, and yet again I was the only one who had to stop for drinks. I felt out of place with them for some reason, as if I were too human to be part of their group anymore.

However, over the passing months Rosalie and I would become close friends, almost as close as sisters; Bella and I wouldn't become much closer, but we still considered each other close friends.

The weather grew colder, and the sun withdrew itself from the cold. Carlisle and Esme and their 'children' took advantage of this, going out nearly everyday instead of just on extremely cloudy days.

Five months passed from the time I received Jasper's letter from Guatemala before he contacted us again. He sent us another letter, smaller, and this time from England.

He said he was traveling, trying to clear his mind. He said he was safe, and coping with Alice's absence a little more each day. He also wished us happy for every holiday he had missed while he was gone.

It was most difficult for Edward, Emmet and Esme, each for their own reasons.

I felt out of place again as Bella comforted Edward; Rosalie, Emmet; and Carlisle, Esme. I had no one to comfort or console and no one to be comforted by.

Taking advantage of the moment, I slipped out of the house and headed home.

My birthday came in April.

Rosalie and Bella outdid themselves with my birthday, and I enjoyed every moment of it. The presents were too much, the decorations were too much, and the cake was too much, especially considering I was the only one eating any of it.

But I loved the fact that they thought about it. It made me feel like part of the group again, not out of place, as we celebrated another year of my life passed. I was only nineteen, but they acted as though they hadn't thrown a birthday party in over a hundred years. As I thought about it, I realized they probably hadn't, at least not in the few years since Bella had had her last birthday.

With my birthday came the decision of my major. I would focus on English as my major, earning myself a bachelor's degree in English by the time I graduated.

I could see my future now: I would earn my degree and start work on my masterpiece novel collection. I would use my new friends to my advantage and write a saga about a new breed of vampires. Fans would unite and flock to my book signings, forming cults all around the world. College students would preoccupy their time with reading my books, not being able to finish their schoolwork or get enough sleep because they couldn't find the strength to put my books down.

And when my books were made into hit movies that broke box office records, I would look back at my friends, and thank them for befriending me all those years ago.

Yes; I could see that happening. If only I could really make it happen…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The middle of July saw me registering for my fall classes. I was driving home from Dartmouth when someone pulled out in front of me, cutting me off. My ever-present road rage kicked in, and I started screaming at the man in front of me for pulling out too quickly, causing me to have to slam on my breaks. I could feel the anger and annoyance wash over me like a tidal wave.

"Learn how to drive you son of a--" I wasn't able to finish what I was about to say as a feeling of calm and content rushed over me, filling my head; I couldn't be mad right now even though I so badly wanted to. Realizing what had happened, I checked my rearview mirror, making sure nobody was behind me.

Seeing there wasn't, I pulled my car over to the side of the road, shut off the engine, and climbed out. Scanning the woods in front of me, I yelled into them, hoping beyond hope that I was right in what I was thinking.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I squinted, straining my eyes into the shadows of the forest. Putting my hands on the sides of my mouth in an effort to throw my voice farther, I yelled again. "Jasper!"

"Can I help you?" I jumped at the voice that stood directly behind me. I squealed with delight as I registered Jasper's face in my mind.

"Oh! I was right!"

"About what?" he asked.

"That it was you calming my temper," I answered.

"You have horrible road rage. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"A couple of times, yeah." I threw my arms around his neck, and he pulled me into a tight hug. As he released me, I asked "How are you? Are you back for good?"

"I'm doing fine. A lot better than when I left. I think I've finally reached the point of closure."

I repeated my second question. "Are you back for good then?"

"I don't know. I was passing through, to be honest. I felt your aggravation and annoyance, and I thought I'd help you out. But then you got out of the car, and I didn't want to disappoint you by not saying hello."

"You should. I know Carlisle and Esme and everyone else would love it if you stopped by, even just for the night, and let them know in person that you were doing fine. Hearing it from me won't be the same for them."

"I know. I considered going home."

I bit my lip as I continued. "I'm headed there now. You should hop in and come with me."

"I don't know. There are so many memories in that house. I'm afraid it'll be too hard."

"We'll all be there. We'll help."

Jasper glanced at the trees again, obviously contemplating leaving again. I put my hand on his arm gently. "We'd all really love it if you came home."

We were in the car and off again within seconds. My stomach flip-flopped for the first couple of minutes; I had to find a way to break the silence.

"Thank you, by the way. For sending me your part of the paper last year. We got an A- in case you're wondering."

"Good. You're welcome. I'm glad you were able to get the grade you deserved." He flashed a smile at me, and my heart skipped a beat. I turned my face back to the road and blushed slightly, those all too familiar feelings rushing back.

I was silent the rest of the ride and so was Jasper. I was content with the silence this time, and thankful he didn't push the conversation.

We stood in front of the house, Jasper hesitant on entering. I started for the door, but it opened before I could reach it. Rosalie was out the door and jumping in Jasper's arms in the blink of an eye. She had practically knocked him off his feet, which was a hard feat to accomplish. He set her back on the ground gently, and I could see tears of joy in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're home! I've missed you so much!" Then she slapped him on the side of the head. "Where the _hell_ have you been?!"

Jasper laughed. "I've been around. All over really. I need time to think."

"Are you done? Esme and the rest are inside waiting for you. Edward heard your thoughts as you pulled up to the house. He couldn't help it you know…"

"I know. Come on. Let's get this over with." Rosalie went in the house first then me. Jasper followed us, the impending hug-a-thon now officially inevitable.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Emmet was first, pulling Jasper into an enormous bear hug, followed by Edward and Bella together. As soon as they were finished, Esme was there to fill the void. She put her hands on Jasper's face in that mothering way, and smiled, a tear slipping down her face.

"I'm so glad you're back!" she said then hugged him again.

Carlisle was there when she finally let him go and pulled him into a fatherly hug. "It's good to have you back. Are you here to stay again?"

"I'm undecided on that still. I'll stay for a couple of weeks at least. Depends on difficult it is for me being here."

Rosalie chimed in immediately, not missing a beat. "Well, tell us about your trip. You had to have seen some amazing things while you were gone." Everyone, including myself this time, retired to the living room where Jasper recalled several of the countries and monuments he'd seen along the way.

Darkness fell before I knew it, and I didn't realize how tired I had been until I covered my mouth to stifle a yawn.

"I should probably be going," I said, yawning again, the action causing my eyes to water.

"Should you be driving?" Bella asked.

"I'll be fine," I insisted.

Carlisle shook his head. "You might as well just stay here tonight. Call your mother and let her know you're staying with Rosa and Bella. She'll understand, I'm sure. You can sleep in one our rooms. I'm sure the girls will have something you can borrow to sleep in and wear tomorrow."

"No, really I--" but I yawned again. Shaking my head, I changed my mind not to argue with the doctor.

"Fine. Who's room do I steal?" The three couples stared at each other, no one really wanting to give up their space.

"She can sleep in my room," Jasper finally offered. "I don't think I have any want to go in there anyways. You can all retreat to the privacy of your rooms for…whatever you want to do."

If they could have sighed, I think all of them would have. Standing up, my legs shook slightly. I had never been upstairs, and I realized I had no idea which room was his.

"Which room is yours?"

Bella stood up, motioning me to follow her. "I'll show you. I think I'm closer to your size than Rose, so you can borrow something of mine. I'll change the sheets on the bed for you too. No telling how long they were washed."

Once upstairs, Bella handed me a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt to wear. I was still confused about one thing, though, and after I was finished changing, I sought Bella out once more. She was just finishing putting the clean bed spread on.

"Why doesn't he want to come into his room?" I asked.

Bella answered, her voice a whisper. "This was his and Alice's room. I think the memories would still be too strong for him."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense now that you say it."

"Goodnight, Emma. Just head downstairs when you wake up."

"Sure. Goodnight."

I took my cell phone out of the pocket of my jeans that lay on the floor. Flipping it open, I dialed my mom's number. After leaving her a detailed message-for some reason she didn't pick up-I put the phone on the bookshelf that rest against one wall. Climbing in to the bed, I drifted to sleep quickly.

When I woke up the next morning, downstairs was in chaos. Two cops were standing in the doorway, Carlisle and Esme speaking quietly. I stood at the top of the landing, trying not make any noise.

"She's asleep right now, but if you want to wait in your car, I'll have her come out as soon she waked up."

"If she really is here, we need to speak to her," one of them said, his tone rather forceful and rude. "This is serious business."

"I understand that, but we were up late last night. She was supposed to have called her mother to let her know she was staying the night."

Realizing they were talking about _me_, I headed downstairs. They all looked up as they heard me coming.

"Emma!" Esme exclaimed. "Will you please tell these two officers, we did not kidnap you and that you're more than safe and stayed here willingly?"

"The Cullens did not kidnap me. I'm perfectly safe. I stayed the night here willingly. Did my mother call the cops? I left her a message on her cell phone last night telling her that."

"You'll have to come with us," the second cop said. "We'll escort you home."

"I can drive myself home. Give me a couple of minutes to change." I turned back up the stairs as they continued their conversation with Carlisle and Esme.

"We're sorry about the confusion. We got the call, we got the assignment. We had to follow protocol."

"We understand," Carlisle said. Their voices became too faint for me to hear anything else as I found a set of clothes in the bathroom. I made a mental note to thank Bella when I returned them.

When I got home, the situation was even more over-dramatized than I imagined.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Mom! What is all this?!" The scene inside my house was atrocious. My mother had not only reported me missing to the police, but she had also single-handedly organized a search party. Twenty people I had no idea my mother even knew filled our kitchen and living room. She had printed out signs with my photo and contact information, even offering a reward for information on my whereabouts.

"Oh! Emma! You're alright!" She ran at me, throwing her arms around me and kissing the top of my head. "Where have you been all night? I've been trying to call you all night! I thought you were dead!"

"I called you to let you know Rosalie and Bella decided to have a random sleepover last night. Didn't you get my message?"

"Um…" She bit her lower lip. "I lost my cell phone yesterday on the way to work. I called you from the house phone; I called you all night long, but you didn't answer."

"My phone must be on vibrate. I must have bumped the button on the side by mistake."

She turned to the people all waiting behind her, and sheepishly said to them, "I'm sorry everyone. There was a cross in our lines. Thank you for coming out, but you can all go home now. I'm so sorry."

There were a few rude snickers from the crowd, but several passed us on the way out, saying they were at least relieved that I was safe and that I was home.

The police left too, but not after sharing their feelings about the technical false alarm too.

_Nice to know the people protecting us love their job_, I thought sarcastically.

My mom avoided speaking to me the rest of the day. I knew she was embarrassed for making such a scene about the missed call. It was fine with me though. I used the opportunity to call the Cullens and let them know everything had been straightened out.

The incident had occurred on a Wednesday, which had been the first day I'd off from work in two straight weeks. I went back to the Cullen's house on Friday.

Even though I had now lived in New Hampshire for almost a year, I still didn't have many friends. I had several acquaintances, people I had met in my classes that I talked to when we occasionally bumped into one another on campus. I had hung around the Cullen's so much by this point, I considered them family.

Rosalie was my closest friend, and Bella was like a watchful older sister, maybe even the fun aunt I'd never had growing up, as funny as that sounded. Emmet was the lovable brother and Edward was that platonic male friend who always hung around. Esme was so much a mother, she didn't think twice when I came to her with issues I didn't dare discuss with my mother. And Carlisle had stepped in when I needed a father figure.

He helped me out the most when the anniversary of my father's death rolled around. It had always been a tradition for my father and I to do something, just the two of us, once every month. Carlisle took it upon himself to steal me away from my life for the day, and took me to dinner and a late movie, just the two of us. It meant a great deal to me that he took the time to think about me and that he wanted to help with whatever I needed.

This Friday, however, all of us, except for Carlisle and Esme, made plans to get out of town. None of us had set plans for what we do, but Carlisle wanted to surprise Esme. He wanted everyone out so the two of them could have the entire house to themselves.

I arrived at their house early, well before ten that morning, but I had become so accustomed to barging in at random moments, that I knew no one would notice.

Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, Edward, Renesmee (whom I had only met a few times), and Jasper were all waiting just inside the door for me. They greeted me at the same they ushered me back through the door.

"Are we all carpooling then, or are we driving separately?" I asked.

"Rose and I are taking my truck," Emmet answered.

"Edward, Renesmee and I are taking his Volvo," Bella added.

"We were thinking Jasper could ride with you if that's okay with you?" Emmet said, his arm slung around Rosalie's shoulders.

I looked at Jasper. "No it's not a problem. Did we decide where we're going then?"

Emmet let out a bear laugh. "Well, we figure if we drive about fifty miles in any direction, that should get us out of ear shot."

"Ear shot? Why would we need to get out of ear shot?" Rose and Bella snickered, and Edward gave me one of those you-know-why looks, and then it clicked. "Oh! Oh!"

They all laughed.

"Let's get going then. We wouldn't want them to delay the fun on out account."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Emmet knew roads better than any of us, so Edward and I followed him in our own cars on to Interstate 91, and we drove. I had tuned the radio to some random station and turned the volume down so that the noise was barely audible.

I strained against my own mind not to scream at half of the people on the road. Old people driving with their blinkers on for miles, guys driving trucks (the trucks men like to drive when they're compensating for something)…they all made me so angry. But I reined in my annoyance as best I could, and just took in the scenery as I drove.

There wasn't much to look at, at least nothing more than I could have seen driving to school and back home. The trees were still green from the summer sun, but I enjoyed them anyways.

The yellow lines against the black asphalt flew by, nearly sending me into a trance, which wasn't good for anybody driving. Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to the trunk of Edward's silver Volvo.

I finally decided that I somehow had to break the silence that was slowly driving me insane. "Are you going back to school if you decide to stay?"

"Huh? Uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. Maybe. What are you taking this fall?"

"English courses. I registered my major strictly as English. I'll probably take some history classes, ancient history I mean, along with my English classes, too, though."

"What are you going to do with an English degree?" he asked, a slight humor in his voice.

"Write. I want to write for a living."

"What are you going to write about?"

"I don't know. Whatever inspires me. I have a really good idea for a novel about vampires. I have certain inspiration to take from." This made him laugh.

"Really? And what inspiration could that be?" The sarcasm in his voice was heavy, and it made me laugh.

We made small talk the rest of the ride, which was surprisingly easy. So little had happened in my life while he was gone, so I took the opportunity to allow him to delve more deeply into his travels.

I had driven through a quarter tank of gas by the time Emmet flashed his blinker to turn off the interstate. I saw signs pointing to a mall, restaurants, gas stations, and more. I figured we could all find _something_ to do.

Watching as Emmet pulled into the mall's parking lot, I flipped on my blinker and followed suit.

We all slid out of our cars in an open spot of the parking lot to try and figure who was doing what.

"We want to catch a movie," Bella said, motioning to herself, Edward and Renesmee.

"We want to hit the mall," Rosalie and Emmet said in unison. Then she turned to Jasper and me. "What are you guys going to do?"

I looked at him at the same time he looked at me. We had passed a sign I found very interesting just before we took the exit off the interstate.

"I have an idea," I said, giving Jasper a sly smile. "It'll be fun, trust me."

Jasper turned back to Rosalie and Emmet. "We're doing whatever she has in that crazy mind of hers."

Edward laughed. "You'll have fun. Trust her."

Bella was the next to speak. "Let's meet back here at…" --she looked at the watch on her wrist-- "six tonight? That'll give everybody a chance to do what they want, and for Emma to have dinner before we leave."

"How considerate, Bella," I joked. "We'll see you then."

We hopped in our designated vehicles and were off. I noted the address I was heading towards on another sign next to the mall as we turned on to the main road. I smiled again and laughed in my head. This would be a fun day alright.

We pulled into the parking lot of the miniature golf park 5 minutes later. I could see the windmills, the giant clown, and the ice cream cone mountain.

Jasper laughed. "Where are we?"

"The sign says: Skippy's Mini Golf."

"Mini golf? This is what you had in mind?"

"Absolutely! I love mini golf!"

"I'm not so sure about this…"

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can contain enough strength to hit the ball in the hole…"

"I forgot about that. You've done this before right?"

"Actually, no. I haven't."

"Oh! Then you better reel in that strength, because we are not leaving until I have stolen your putt-putt virginity!"

"My putt-putt virginity?"

"Yes, your putt-putt virginity. Now come on!" I jumped out of the car as he climbed slowly and hesitantly out of the passenger side, and I locked my car, and started for the entrance to Skippy's.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The first few holes were difficult for Jasper, but by hole five, he definitely had the hang of not using too much force. We were on the windmill hole, and I was having trouble getting my neon pink ball into the hole on the other side of the building. Jasper on the other hand was using geometry to his advantage.

"If you hit it in at this angle here," he motioned with his putter, "it'll come out there," he pointed, "bounce off that back ledge there," again he pointed, "and sink right in the hole. But you can't hit it until I tell you otherwise you'll hit one of the blades and it'll throw everything off."

I took a deep breath. "I'll do my best."

"Okay. Hit the ball…" he paused for the smallest second, "now."

I tapped the ball, hopefully not too soft, and watched as it came out just where Jasper had pointed to, bounced off the spot of raised wall he had said it would, and went straight into the hole.

"Yes!" I screamed, hopping off the ground slightly.

We moved on through the course, Jasper sinking several hole in one's, and me attempting to make hole in one's. We were lucky it was cloudy and colder than the average July day; we ended up having the entire course to ourselves.

The last hole was more complicated than the rest. There were three holes you could hit it into. Your ball would then shoot out on a lower level of Astroturf where it would land in one of three secondary holes. One hole went back to the shop where you picked up your putters. The other two did not, and gave you the opportunity to try a small 'extra hole'.

The object of this extra hole was to win a free ice cream, probably geared towards children, but I didn't care. I wanted a free ice cream, and I would definitely be trying for it. Jasper didn't care for the ice cream prize, as he never ate anything anyways, but he decided to give it a try anyways.

The extra course was set up like an arcade game. It was slanted slightly and it had several holes for your ball to land in, with the free ice cream hole all the way at the end.

Jasper, amazingly enough, missed the hole for the free ice cream, his bright orange ball going into one of the diversion holes instead. My ball, on the other hand, made it passed the diversions and landed smack dab in the ice cream hole. A set of lights above the hole lit up and a nifty little tune played; a slip of paper printed out of a post, clearly stating that I won my free ice cream.

We returned our putters to the clerk, and went to the ice cream shop designated having donated the free ice cream. I went with chocolate ice cream on a waffle cone. We sat outside the ice cream shop at a small picnic table. It wasn't cold, or even chilly outside. It was merely cloudy.

I attempted to lick my frozen treat before it melted, but I realized quickly it was a losing battle. I caught as much of the drippings with napkins as I could, but was coming up short.

Jasper laughed at my inability to eat a simple ice cream without making a huge mess.

"You try eating this without it melting!"

"No thanks. I can't stand eating anything anymore."

"That must suck, not being able to taste the foods you once loved eating."

"Not really. It's less of a hassle trying to avoid foods I didn't like, or having to try new foods that ended up sucking. I managed to avoid the whole frozen dinner phase America went through."

"I guess that could be an advantage. I'm done with this thing." I got up and tossed the mess into the nearest trash can. "I'm going back inside to wash my hands really quickly."

"Okay," he responded, getting up from the picnic table. "Mind if I go sit in the car?"

"No, go ahead. I'll meet you out there as soon as I'm done."

We meandered our way through the mall next, mainly window shopping and people watching. It was amazing how alike we thought when it came to observing people. I could point out a fashion mistake, and he would agree. If I hadn't known he wasn't, I would have sworn he was gay.

By quarter after five, I was hungry, so we stopped in the food court where I had a whopping twenty places at my disposal. After debating the pros and cons of what I wanted and what I was craving and how much cash I had on me, I finally settled on Subway, ordering myself a turkey sub with extra pickles. The Coke I had ordered with it definitely hit the spot-apparently I had been craving Coke and hadn't realized it.

I still hadn't gotten used to being the only one who had to stop to eat, and I felt rather awkward with Jasper just sitting there watching me down my food. It was too hard to try and talk between bites, so we ended up sitting in silence most of the time, which only helped to feed the awkward silence.

I finished with just enough time to meet up with Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee in the parking lot. Following Emmet again, we headed back for the Cullen's house.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The two weeks Jasper had promised staying flew by faster than I thought. He was still undecided by Friday, his last promised night, when the Cullens made him accept their invitation to the club, just in case he did decide to leave again.

I dressed at home, putting on a little black dress I had bought a month before. It was clingy, but I didn't mind, because it hugged all the right curves. The neckline dipped lower than I usually wore, but tonight, I didn't care.

I met the Cullens at the club, and immediately joined Bella and Rosalie on the dance floor, Emmet, Edward, and Jasper talking at a table. After awhile Emmet and Edward stole Rosalie and Bella from me, and I walked over to the table Jasper alone occupied.

Sitting down, I ordered an ice water from a waitress as she walked by.

"You look…nice," he stated, fumbling with his hands as he rested his forearms on the table.

"Thank you," I said. The waitress set my water on the table, and I handed her the money for it.

I sipped on the water as I noticed a couple of guys, one with dark hair and one with light hair, staring at me. One of them, the dark-haired one, walked over to the table and extended me his hand.

"Hello there. I'm Oliver. I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" I looked at him for a moment, not sure how to answer. I opened my mouth to accept, figuring I had nothing to lose, when Jasper jumped up from his seat.

"She can't. She's dancing with me." He took my hand, and whirled me onto the dance floor as we began to move to the music. I could see the look on Oliver's face, and I smiled inside at the disappointment I saw. I smiled, also, at the jealousy emanating from Jasper.

He calmed down as we moved to the beat, and I could feel his hands resting on my hips much of the time. We didn't stop dancing as long as my thirst held out. I finally had to stop long enough to reboot my system with another glass of water and to run to the bathroom. Rosalie followed me, Bella right behind her.

"We couldn't help but notice the two of you out there," Bella began. Rosalie cut her off though.

"We think you two look cute together. In case you were ever wondering." I blushed at this then headed into a stall.

"Human functions call ladies."

"Oh well. We'll talk to you while you pee." I rolled my eyes at the closed door. Rosalie continued. "My brother needs a reason to stay. I think you should give him one."

"What?" I blurted.

"Edward told us he could hear the jealousy in his thoughts when that guy asked you dance. We think he may like you, even though he doesn't want to. Edward says he thinks it's too soon."

"I am not going to have sex with Jasper just so he'll stay. If he needs more time, let him have more time."

"Oh my God!" Bella shouted.

"And we didn't say you had to sleep with him," Rose added.

Bella turned to Rosalie. "Did you hear what she just said? She likes him!" Rosalie gasped. I flushed the toilet and opened the door.

"You like him?! Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I did not say I liked him! Can we seriously just drop this?" I walked over to he counter to wash my hands.

"We are so not dropping this. You never said you didn't. Tell us the truth: do you or don't you have feelings for my brother?"

"Of course I…care for Jasper. He's a good friend."

"How _much_ do you care for him?"

I opened to answer, but nothing came out. Instead, I closed my mouth and walked over to dry my hands. The noise from the hand dryer barely covered the sound of their laughs. It turned off and I could hear them again.

"Don't worry. We won't say anything. You're secret is safe as long as you want it to remain a secret."

I rolled my eyes at them again and left the bathroom, their laughs trailing behind me.

I sat at the table again, and I could sense that I was being watched. I looked around to find Oliver and his blonde-haired staring at me again. The look in their eyes was very uncomforting and unnerving.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. The DJ came over the announcement system to let everyone know he was taking a break. He began playing his set of slow songs, starting with Hinder's 'Lips of An Angel'.

"Those guys are staring again. It's making me uncomfortable. They look like they want to attack me." I bit my lip and glanced quickly over my shoulder again at them.

"Come on," he took my hand in his and led me into the crowd once again, pulling closely and resting his hands on my back. I rested my hands on the back of his neck. "I'll keep you safe," he whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

I was a goner from the moment he uttered those words. I stared into his eyes, and he held my gaze until the song ended. As the song transitioned into the next, he pulled one of his hands up to my face.

"Emma. Do you mind if I try something? I want to give them something worth staring at." I shook my head; it was all I could manage for an answer.

Jasper leaned forward, and closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself for what he was doing. His lips were cold on mine, and a small shiver ran down my spine, but I ignored it. He deepened the kiss slightly, my own lips parting as of on instinct. His lips were surprisingly soft, at least softer than I'd imagined they'd be with as tough as the rest of his exterior was.

His tongue found its way to mine, and our mouths danced with the tune of the music. My hands moved from his neck, apparently having minds of their own. One moved upward, winding my fingers through his hair, and the other moved lower, to rest in the middle of his back, which, for the first time I realized, was nicely toned. My hand grabbed at his shirt, attempting to pull his body closer to mine.

The hand Jasper had on my face moved to the back of my own head, adding just the smallest amount of pressure. His other hand was on the small of my back, pushing me into him. Apparently our minds were working on the same wavelength.

Neither of us pulled away when I finally had to stop for air, our foreheads pressed against each other's, my breath ragged. Jasper smiled into my mouth as he kissed me again. I found myself smiling right back. I realized at that moment that I did care for him, that I would be crushed if he left in the morning, and I did everything in my own power to keep him here in this moment with me forever. All good things must come to an end however. As the last slow song began, Jasper broke our kiss.

He positioned us so we were dancing again, Edwin McCain's song 'I'll Be' filling the club. We danced together, my head resting on his shoulder, and when it was done, we sat in the lounge area on one of the couches that was open.

Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You know, I was not planning any of that."

"Neither was I. But you know I have to ask you one thing."

"Go ahead."

"Are you okay with this?" I was facing him on the couch, barely a foot between us.

"It's getting better. I can think of you now, and that's helping a great deal."

"What do you think she would say?"

"If she came back right now and watched that, and she may have watched it already if I'm right, I think she'd be okay with it." He pulled me next to him, and I snuggled against his chest, the rest of the world floating away. It was just us in that moment, and I wanted to enjoy it.

Chivalry hadn't died out completely, and Jasper made it a point to escort me home, even going as far as to walk me to my front door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, hope clear in my voice.

Jasper gave a small laugh. "Would you miss me if I left?" Rolling my eyes at him, I moved to slap him jokingly, but he caught my wrist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me gently then said, "I'd be crazy not to stay."

My face lit up and I smiled at him. "Good."

"I'll call you in the morning. Wait-do you work tomorrow?"

"No. I sort of quit this morning. I couldn't stand Connie any longer."

"Then I will most definitely be calling you tomorrow." He kissed me again, and I wound my hands through his hair, not wanting to let him go. The porch light flipped on and I was barely able to pull away from him before my mother opened the door. "Thank you for seeing me home."

"My pleasure." He winked at me, and I hoped to God that my mother hadn't seen it. "Goodnight, Emma."

He left then, and I went inside, my mother watching my every move.

"Out a bit late, aren't we?" she asked.

"It's barely two. I told you not to wait up for me." I climbed the stairs toward my bedroom, but she kept following me.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were going out with Bella and Rosalie?"

"I did. Emmet, Edward, and Jasper met up with us later."

"Didn't Jasper leave after Alice moved away? When did he get back?"

I stopped outside of my bedroom door. "A couple of weeks ago."

"Are you two just friends? Are you more than friends?"

"I don't know right now, Mom. What's with the third degree?"

"You never tell me anything anymore, Emma. How else am I supposed to know what you're up to if I don't ask you?"

"I'll let you know when I do, Mom."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I went in my room and shut the door. Readying myself for bed, I smiled at the memories of that night. Turning off the light, I fell asleep quickly, Jasper filling my dreams that night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Rose was the one to call the next day, bright and early. It could sometimes be annoying, the Cullens not having to sleep. She wanted me to come over and hang out with them, as was our usual Saturday routine. I had a hidden agenda, which was, of course, to see if Jasper had kept his promise.

I didn't want to get my hopes up that I would be enough for Jasper to stay, but when I got to the Cullen's and saw him sitting on the couch, my heart skipped a beat and I squealed inside. I heard Edward's laugh make its way from upstairs.

I wandered over to the couch and sat next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Relieved."

"Why? Did you really think I'd leave now that I have a reason to stay?"

"I didn't want to get my hopes up…"

He kissed my forehead. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I promise you that."

Jasper and I sat on the oversized sofa watching various TV shows, and it was almost noon before I realized it'd been three and a half hours. I heard him sigh as he turned off the television. I heard him let out an enormous sigh, which I found strange as he had no reason to take a deep breath in the first place. I frowned at him, my eyes filled with confusion. His sigh had scared the emotional life out of me.

"I do have to talk to you about something, though, Em," he said, taking one of my hands in his.

"About what?" I asked.

"Me leaving again." My breath caught in my throat and I could feel tears welling in my eyes. "I don't want you to think I'm leaving you, because I'm not, but I do have to leave in a couple of weeks. A short trip, probably just overnight. I may do some hunting while I'm gone, too, to cut the amount of time away."

"Where are you going?" The tears hadn't come out, but they were definitely pushing against the barrier.

"Down to Texas. My parent's home needs some financial backing otherwise it'll be torn down. I'm going to help out the family living there, give them some money to keep it from being destroyed."

"Oh. That is a much better reason than what I was thinking." Jasper laughed.

"Like I said, I don't leave for a couple weeks, and I'll be gone overnight at most."

"Good." I turned my back against him and snuggled into him again, stealing the remote control and turning the TV back on.

Jasper and I were practically inseparable the next two weeks, but they flew by faster than I thought they would. He planned on catching the red eye to Texas, meeting with the family living in his house when he landed, then catching the next red eye out, after stealing a couple of cows first.

He was in the air quickly, and Rose and Bella escorted me back home, deciding to stay and hang out when we got there.

"How do you think Alice feels about this, Em?" Rosalie asked, looking through all the pictures in our living room for the umpteenth time.

"I'm not sure."

"You know she had to have seen this coming."

"I think she may have known it was coming before she even left," I added.

Bella and Rosalie stared at me. "How do you think that?" they asked in unison.

"The letter she left me. In it, she said how I was supposed to take care of Jasper when he came back. She said it'd be the most difficult for him because she was letting him, that she had to let him go. She said I'd understand when he returned from his trip."

"Oh!" Bella squealed. "That is romantic, in a way."

"Does Jasper know this? Does he know what was in your letter?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think so," I answered. I bit my lip, hoping it wouldn't be brought up when he returned, so there wouldn't be a confrontation about it.

Rosalie and Bella stayed a few more hours then left shortly before my mother returned.

Jasper came back right on schedule. I was there to greet him when he exited the terminal. He dropped his bag at his feet and, wrapping his arms around my waist, he kissed me. I felt my feet lift off the floor, and he was spinning me in circles. My lips smiled into his, and I felt his smile into mine.

"Miss me did you?" he asked, resting my feet back on solid ground.

"Nope," I laid heavy sarcastic emphasis on my words. "In fact, I'd forgotten you'd left until Rose called and reminded me…"

He kissed me again then grabbed his bag.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Necessities to keep up human appearances. Toiletries and clothes. In case anyone wanted to stop by my hotel room."

"Very smart," I said.

"I know. I'm a genius!"

"With a capital J."

"What? Genius doesn't start with a j."

"I know. Inside joke. Sorry. Forgot I wasn't with the 'capital J' crowd anymore." He stared at me with a puzzled look on his face. I decided to explain. "Ask anyone to spell _genius_, and odds are they'll mess up the first time and start with a j. Every time I hear someone say they're a genius, I can't help but think of it."

Jasper laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. Guiding us to the parking lot, we climbed into my car, and headed back to the Cullens.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Fall came quickly, and with it came the start of my classes. A couple of literature classes was all I had chosen to take. They were fun, and I managed to squeak out a B+ in both when they were over. 

I figured that if I took three more classes in both the winter and spring terms, and I managed to pass them all, I would be able to graduate in June. I was excited about this, and had already planned out what classes I would take when, and how long the money I had saved up would last me. I was looking for another job, but I had enough money to at least last me until the end of the winter quarter, so I decided not to settle for another job like my previous one.

The end of classes brought winter break, and winter break meant Christmas would be rolling around sooner than later.

I had no idea what to get Jasper, or any of the other members of his family for that matter, so we made a pact not to worry about gifts. I did find a beautiful hand-painted jewelry box for my mother, whose own had recently fallen apart from old age. I bought Claire a CD she'd been whining about for several weeks.

I spent Christmas Eve morning with my mother and Claire; Mom had given me a couple of new shirts, a pair of jeans, a skirt, and a DVD and a book I'd been wanting for a while. Claire used her own money to buy me a poster of one of my favorite bands.

As soon as our family dinner was over, I was off for the Cullens'. It was much colder than I'd anticipated, and I had to add a scarf and gloves to my ensemble as well as a good pair of boots.

The ground was slippery, but I managed to stay on the road and make it to the house safely. I was welcomed by the smell of cinnamon and mistletoe and holly and gingerbread. Esme welcomed me from the kitchen, the smell of gingerbread and cinnamon growing stronger as I made my way towards her voice.

"You baked? I hope you didn't do this purely for my sake?" I said, taking one of the man-shaped gingerbread cookies from a plate.

"No, actually. I have made it a tradition that we bake cookies every Christmas, even if we don't eat them. We drop them off a local soup kitchen each year." She pulled another batch of gingerbread cookies from the oven then carefully placed them on the plate with the rest. A second plate of cookies, which I assumed were the cinnamon cookies, sat next to it.

"Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper and Edward are out chopping down a tree, and Bella and Rosalie are busy getting the trimmings out of the attic," she said, removing her Christmas-themed apron. "The guys should be home any minute. They've been gone a few hours now."

"A few hours? How far away did they go?" I asked.

"Canada? Pretty far north, where the trees grow the tallest."

At that, Rosalie and Bella came bounding down the stairs like a couple of young girls on their first tree-decorating mission. Bella carried white and silver decorations whereas Rosalie struggled to keep her hold on her own gold trimmings.

"We can't seem to decide which color to go with. Oh, Emma! You're here! You can decide!" Rosalie said, dropping her armful on the floor in front of where I assumed the tree would go.

"Uh," I hesitated, not knowing if I really should give my own opinion. "Well…" I bit my lower lip. "Why don't you use both? Gold tinsel and boas, and silver bulbs."

"Oh!" Bella squealed. "Good idea! Why couldn't you have thought of that, Rose?" she asked, Rosalie making a face at her. They really were regressing back to their youth.

"Thank you, Emma," Esme said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "They've honestly been at it as long as the guys have been gone about which theme to use."

There was a loud _thunk_ at the door, and then it opened, the top of a tree poking through. I could hear grunting noises from behind the massive green shrub being shoved through the door.

"Something smells good!" I heard Emmet shout. "Have you tried Esme's cookies yet, Emma?"

"Yes. They're delicious. How'd you know I was here?"

"Your car, Em," Jasper answered.

"Oh, right. Duh." I'd forgotten it was parked out front.

"Plus," Emmet added, "Edward could hear you thinking about Rosalie and Bella's disagreement for quite awhile before we got here."

They finished squeezing the tree through the door, and then set it up in the spot reserved for it.

They were like kids again as they put the decorations on the tree. Jumping up fifteen feet to get bulbs and tinsel and shiny boas all the way up, fighting over who was going to put the star on top, the tinsel fight that was inevitable from the very beginning…

"Why don't we let Emma put the star on?" Bella suggested.

"Oh, I really couldn't," I protested.

"No," Carlisle retorted. "It's a good idea. Jasper, jump her up there and let her put the star on."

Jasper scooped me up in his arms, which I had to admit I liked, and Bella handed me the star.

"You ready?" he whispered. I nodded, and then he jumped, so lightly I barley felt the movement.

I placed the star on the top of the tree, and we glided back down to the floor, his feet making no sound as they came into contact with the wood once more.

Instead of putting me on the floor, Jasper set me down on the couch, which I realized I was immensely grateful for; the second I tried to focus on anything, my head swirled. I was too dizzy to stand, and if I had tried to, I'd have fallen flat on my butt.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

With the all decked out in silver and gold, and the extras stored safely back upstairs in the attic, we all gathered in the living room, sitting together in front of the tree. Somewhere between picking everything up, the Cullens had shoved their own presents for each other under the tree. Big boxes and small boxes alike were arranged neatly on the floor beneath the tree.

I took advantage of Carlisle and Esme and Emmet and Rosalie and Bella and Edward and Jasper opened gifts from one another, going to the bathroom then stealing some of the cinnamon cookies Esme had baked. I was just finishing my second when Jasper found me in the kitchen.

"You're in here all alone?" he asked, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head.

"Yes," I answered. "I had a craving for some more cookies."

"Too bad. We missed you out there. I have something for you."

"I thought we agreed not get each other anything, just like I agreed not to buy anything for _any_ member of your family, and _all_ of you, in return, not buying anything for me."

He walked around to the other side of the kitchen island, and pulled out a velvet box. "Too bad. Besides, Rose and Bella sort of gave me no choice."

I opened my mouth to respond, but my voice caught in my throat. I quickly closed it again as he handed me the box; I took it reluctantly.

I fumbled with the opening of the box, shaking my head as I did so. "Honestly, can't you just say no to them? Ever?"

This made him laugh. "Not this time."

When I was finally able to pry the box open, I gasped. Inside lay the most beautiful white gold chain necklace, a sapphire stone hanging from it. I could feel tears pushing against my eyes, and despite all I did to not let them through, one forced its way through, rolling down my cheek.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

My mouth fell open again, and I couldn't get the words out. I simply nodded my head then laughed at my own lack of words. I somehow managed to squeak out a few words, asking him to help me put it on. He gladly obliged, clasping the necklace behind my neck, then kissing the spot at the nape of my neck. Another tear slid down.

"Thank you," was all I could say, and he wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me closely to him.

He took my hand in his and led me back in to the living room with his family, and I quickly wiped the remnants of my tears from my face.

We sat on the couches, each member of the Cullen family relaying their best Christmas memory.

Carlisle and Esme came to the same memory, their first Christmas together. Rosalie said hers was her first Christmas after becoming a vampire; and Emmet said his was the year he turned nine. His father had made him a sled out of cedar, and he spent two weeks straight doing nothing but sledding after. Edward and Bella said their greatest memory of Christmas was Renesmee's first Christmas.

That's when I remembered that she wasn't present. Bella said it was her year to spend it with Jacob and his family instead.

Jasper said the most memorable Christmas he had had was the Christmas after he left the 'army' down South. That was the first Christmas he felt somewhat human again, just before he met the Cullens.

Then Bella asked me what my favorite Christmas memory was.

"Mine two Christmases ago, when my dad was still here. I definitely think tonight has tied with that one though!" Everyone laughed, and Jasper pulled me closer to him on the couch.

At that moment, everyone turned towards the door; Edward's face contorted with confusion.

"I think I know who's out there, but it's not possible." He rose from the couch, and walked towards the door. I heard him opened the door, and then nothing. What seemed like several minutes passed before he returned, and he wasn't alone.

Two figures stood behind him, one I recognized, and one I did not.

My eyes flew to the woman I recognized, and I tried to gather my strength for a hello, but I couldn't.

The man behind Edward had long dark hair, and he was inhumanly pale. I assumed he was another vampire. I drew my attention back to the woman. She smiled at me, at us all, and Esme rose slowly and hesitantly from the couch. Esme walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"You know we're all ecstatic to see you," she said. "But why are you here, Alice?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Jasper removed his arm from my shoulders, and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. I, too, slid forward on the couch. Emmet and Rosalie were beside Edward in an instance, and Bella stood in front of where she had been sitting. Carlisle walked slowly over to Esme and wrapped an arm around her waist.

I saw the look on Jasper's face out of the corner of my eye, and it hurt me to see the pain on his face. Edward turned and gave him a sympathetic look, and I could only imagine what Jasper had been thinking.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked. "Why did you come back?"

"I needed to come home. I told the Volturi I needed a reunion with my family." The man behind her cleared his throat, and took a small step forward. "This-" Alice motioned her hand toward him- "is Slade. He has become a dear friend to me."

"It's nice to meet you," Carlisle said, extending a hand. Slade shook it slightly. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you. It is nice to meet you as well." His voice was heavy with an Italian accent, and he smiled at us all, flashing bright white teeth. His red eyes were a distraction for me, and I found myself making eye contact far more than I should have.

"Please," Esme started. "Come in and sit down. How long will the two of you be staying?"

"However long it takes," Slade answered.

"For what?" Emmet asked.

"For Alice to-" Alice cut Slade off.

"For me to stop missing home." Alice flashed Slade a look that apparently only I noticed.

Alice hugged everyone in turn, even pulling me off the couch to hug me. Jasper stood, hesitantly, and she hugged him as well. Their hug seemed awkward, and I had to clear my throat before Alice let him go.

She turned back to me, and taking my wrist in her hand, led me into the kitchen. "You have to tell me what I've missed. Fill me on absolutely _everything_."

I had no idea where to begin, so I began in the middle. I left out me and Jasper, not knowing if she would take it well. Bella and Rosalie found us as I was finishing, and they joined in with their own tales of mishaps and adventures while Alice had been gone. Neither of them said anything either.

Had she seen what would happen between Jasper and I? Had she known it was coming? Or was she still unaware of any of it?

It grew late sooner than I wanted it to; I used the remote car starter my father's parents had sent me to warm the car up, and I gave my goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, and Emmet and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella, and Alice, and Slade. Jasper followed me outside, opening my car door for me. I hugged him close, and he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him better, and he kissed me, a tender and gentle kiss.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, right?" I asked.

"Of course. She doesn't change anything; she doesn't change _us_. Keep that in mind." I nodded and climbed in my car. It was already warm inside the vehicle, but I realized that I'd much rather freeze my butt off if it meant keeping Jasper with me. He shut the door for me and slowly backed towards the house.

I smiled at him and gave a half-hearted wave as I pulled away from the house. I could still see him my rearview mirror as I turned the first curve; after that he was out of my sight. I did my best to trust him, but my imagination decided to kick into overdrive.

That night, I dreamt of Alice and Jasper. I dreamt that my heart had been broken and that Alice never intended to leave. I dreamt that my heart had never meant anything to Jasper.

I woke suddenly from my sleep, drenched in a cold sweat. It had been one of the most horrible and one of the most vivid dreams I could ever remember having, and I was scared to death that it would come true.

I went about Christmas day as if nothing were wrong, and my mother and sister remained oblivious to anything that was going on in my mind. The only one who would ever have a clue was Edward, and he was too far away to hear my thoughts…I hoped.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Jasper came over to my house the day after Christmas, and I was thankful that he had come alone. He knew something was bothering me, that there was something weighing heavily on my mind.

"I'm just worried that you'll remember why you fell in love with her and how much you loved her."

"Honestly, what I used to feel for her will always be there," he said. I scoffed at him and started to walk away. He took my hand in his, and I turned back to face him. "But I feel so much different about you, and I am not going to let anything, even Alice, keep me from feeling like this."

"So how do you feel about me? Cause you haven't really made that very clear, you know."

"I hadn't? I thought I had." He pulled me close and kissed me. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me even closer, and wound his entwined his fingers with mine with his other hand. My free hand rested lightly on his chest. When he pulled away, I bit my lower lip, feeling slightly foolish. "I've been thinking about these past few weeks, and I realized something important. I thought I'd be nice enough to share."

"Then please, do share."

"I love you," he answered. I could feel my face light up as I smiled at him, and he smiled that gorgeous smile of his right back at me.

"Good," I said. "Because I love you, too, and I don't want to get my heart broken."

"I am not going to break your heart. If I ever break your heart, it would purely unintentional, and I would have no notion of ever doing it."

"I actually understood that." We both laughed, and he kissed me again, deeper than the last, and I wove my hand up his neck and into his hair.

I felt Jasper slowly lower himself down on the couch, and I did my best to go with him without falling on top of him. It didn't work, and the two of us ended up laughing as I landed on his stomach with a feint _thunk_. He kissed me again, and I lost my senses completely.

For the first time, I caught the smell of something wonderful. I realized it was Jasper, a distinct scent that was slowly filling my head. I had both of my hands on the back of Jasper's head, pressing his mouth onto mine, trying to take in as much of this tantalizing smell as I possibly could.

Jasper sensed my need, and shifted slightly, deepening this kiss even more. I jumped slightly as I felt his cold hand through my t-shirt. He pulled his face away from mine, and we both laughed. I kissed him again, running one of my hands down to his waist, clutching his shirt in my hand.

He lowered his hand slightly, to the hem of my own shirt then stopped. He looked towards the door then jumped up. I sat up, my breathing ragged, and he sat next to me, simply wrapping his arm over my shoulders. He grabbed the remote control and flipped the television on just as my mother and sister walked through the door.

"Oh," my mother exclaimed. "I didn't realize the two of you would be here. How are you, Jasper?"

"Fine; thanks for asking, and yourself?"

"Oh, you know. Claire and I have been hitting the after Christmas sales. We ran out of room in the car. Filled up the trunk and the back seat. Oh!" She literally squealed when she as she pulled a bag out of the pile. "Here, Emma. I found this for you."

"Thanks, Mom." I took the green sweater from her. It was actually fairly cute, considering my mother had picked it out. She didn't have the greatest taste when it came to looking for clothes for me; I usually had to take her to the store and point out exactly what I wanted and in what size. "I'll try it on later."

"That's fine. We'll be out of your way in a few minutes. We still have to hit a couple of electronics stores."

"Enjoy yourselves." Mom was out up the stairs and out of sight within seconds. "Don't you ever regret going to these things with her?"

"No," Claire answered. "It's usually worth it in the end; anything she didn't me for Christmas, she buys me the day after. It's a win-win for me. You should come along next year."

"No thanks; I'm not selfish, Claire."

"Are you implying that _I_ am selfish?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"I was not implying anything, dear sister."

She opened her mouth to retort, but Mom came down the stairs, and she shut her mouth. She did stick her tongue out at me, though, to which Jasper laughed. "Oh, yeah. Real mature Claire."

"What?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Have fun on the rest of your endeavor, ladies." They were gone and out of the driveway fairly quickly.

I turned my attention back to Jasper, who had flipped the television to a baseball game and had become entirely engrossed. I rolled my eyes.

"Typical guy," I said, rising from the couch and into the kitchen. I fixed myself a sandwich-turkey, lettuce, mayonnaise, and cheese. Delicious. Jasper was still watching the game when I finished eating, so I grabbed my laptop out of my bedroom and did a little bit of nothing until it was over.

That's when he remembered I was there.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing; checked my email, and now I'm playing a game."

"Sounds fun." He looked at the clock on the wall. "I should be going, though. We're going hunting tonight. I'll be back on Sunday."

I nodded in understanding. He kissed the top of my head and was off. I glared at the door, seriously considering going after him. I gave a heavy sigh and decided to trust him. Alice was my friend. She'd have to figure out sooner or later that Jasper wasn't hers anymore. She had let him go when she decided to leave, and I no longer felt guilty about it.

I finished the game I had been playing then went upstairs to find something else to do.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Saturday rolled around, and I decided to use it to look for a job of some sort. Claire was on a skiing trip with one of her friends, and Mom had flown out on the red eye on Friday night to visit Grama'am and Gramps; apparently her father's health was taking a turn for the worse, and Grama'am felt she needed to be there in case the worst should happen.

I didn't want to think about my grandfather's impending death or the fact that I was alone this weekend, so I figured job-hunting would be my best option.

I had gone to two bookstores, a library, four local restaurants, and the town's animal control center looking for anything any of them had available. Only on the bookstores had an opening, but it completely clashed with my upcoming school schedule.

I gave up early, and spent most of the night doing laundry and cleaning my room.

The Cullens returned earlier than they planned, which I welcomed with open arms. My mother had called early Sunday morning to let me know that Gramps had passed away around two that morning. I spent most of the morning crying, and when I told Jasper, he was at my house within moments. He went to the best of his abilities to comfort me, and even though the physical pain was gone, my mind still raced with thoughts of what was going to happen with Grama'am.

The funeral was planned for Thursday evening, so Claire and I flew back to Nevada Wednesday morning. My mother was still close with my father's parents and his sisters, and they were all kind enough to come to the ceremony; Gramps had been good enough friends with dad's dad.

The ceremony was nice, as nice as a funeral could be, I guess. Flowers and wreaths filled the parlor, and the sky outside was perfect for a burial; not hot, but not chilly either.

Lucy, one of my father's three sisters, invited me to stay with her for a couple of nights before I was to head back to New Hampshire. I accepted her invitation, mainly because I missed my friends and my cousins from the reservation. Claire chose to stay at Aunt Chrissy's instead. Carla didn't have any children, so she didn't even through an invitation in the air; that was perfectly fine with me, because she had never been anyone's favorite aunt.

Liz, who was only a couple of years younger than I was, had more than a million questions for me, and we were up until well after midnight filling each other in on our lives.

She told me that if she kept her grades where they were, she would graduate as salutatorian of her class; she was really hoping to improve her grades just enough to reach valedictorian, but she didn't think she'd be able to. She also told me all about her boyfriend; he was apparently the school jock-quarterback of the football team and captain of his soccer team. She was excited about going to prom with him…

And then she asked me the one question I knew was coming sooner or later. I told her everything I could about Jasper without slipping out anything too revealing about him.

I also told her that I was having trouble finding a good enough job and how much I was looking forward to being done with school this spring.

The next day was full of reunions and more fill-ins. I was able to see nearly every friend I left behind on the reservation. Email and texting just wasn't the same as face-to-face conversations!

We flew out on Saturday, landing rather late. We got ourselves a taxi, and fell asleep before we were able to unpack.

I somehow managed to sleep in on Sunday. It was nice to be able to get back to my normal routine; jet lag sucked.

Jasper came over, mainly to make sure I was feeling fine. Content with my emotions, we sat on the couch for the longest time, watching a marathon of Disney Princess movies. It was nice having a guy who didn't care what he watched. _Snow White_ and _Cinderella_, and _Beauty and the Beast_ and _Aladdin_, and _Pocahontas_; we were halfway through _Sleeping Beauty_ when Jasper's phone rang. It was Emmet, wondering if Jasper and I wanted to go to the club.

"I'm game if you're game," I said. I hopped off the couch to change my clothes, and we were gone half an hour later.

Despite his driving, much like that of his brothers' forms of driving, I felt completely safe with Jasper. I felt my life was perfect right where it was, and I didn't want any of it to change.

I was completely unaware of the catalytic event drawing closer and closer as we made our way to the club.

***To all of those who have commented, I just want to give my thanks! I appreciate all of your input, especially when things I overlooked were pointed out! Keep the comments coming so that I can keep the chapters flowing!

***I don't legally own any of the Twilight characters. I do, however, own Emma, and if anyone wants to steal her, I will hunt you down and kill you. Have a nice day! :D


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

We danced in a huge group-myself and the entire Cullen family, including Alice and her new friend Slade. We had been dancing for a couple of hours already, and I was slowly growing tired. It was Sunday, and I didn't want to be out too late; I had a job interview with a veterinary office for a desk position the next day, and I didn't want to look like crap with dark circles under my eyes.

I took a bathroom break, and Rosalie and Bella followed; God knows for why. It's not like they actually had to pee or reapply makeup.

"Emma," Rosalie began. "I want to know something."

I was literally in the middle peeing, so I sighed and answered. "Shoot."

"I want to know how serious you and my brother are getting." It wasn't a question; it was a blunt and to-the-point question. I flushed the toilet, and walked out of the stall to wash my hands.

"Pretty serious, I guess."

"Are you two…you know?" Rosalie asked. Bella stood beside us both, forming a small triangle between the three of us.

"No!" I said, grabbing some paper towel to dry my hands. "We're not _that_ serious."

"Do you love him?" Bella asked. They both looked at me, as if they were on the edge of their seats (so-to-speak) waiting for my answer.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I took a deep breath. "I do. He knows that I do."

"I can't see him get hurt, Emma. I love you to death, but I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Rose, Bella; I have absolutely no intention of hurting him. I'd only end up hurting myself in the process."

"Good," they both said in unison. I shook my head at them, and we left the bathroom.

Rosalie found Emmet, and Bella found Edward, but I searched the dance floor for Jasper. I had clearly left him with the Emmet and Edward; then I realized Slade was there, but Alice was not. Slade was sitting on at a table, staring off into oblivion. He had a glass of water in front of him, and when he glanced up at me, he motioned for me to join him.

"Here. I ordered this for you. Jasper said you'd need one when you came out of the bathroom."

I took the glass, but didn't drink it. I hoped he wouldn't notice, but for some reason, I didn't trust Slade. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about Slade that just screamed EVIL.

"I still cannot fathom how the Cullens can be in such close proximity of this many humans at once. It's all I can do not to jump across this table and rip your throat apart."

That probably had a lot to do with why I didn't trust him; his eyes were too red. If Edward weren't within mental hearing distance, I would not have even joined Slade at his table.

"Where is Jasper? He was here when I went to the bathroom, and now he's gone."

"Alice said she needed to talk to him. We plan on leaving soon, and she had some things she needed to take care of before we leave."

"Oh. Any idea where they went though?"

"I think they went into the lounge. Do you want me to show you where it is?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you. I know where the lounge is." I got up off the stool and made my way back towards Bella and Rosalie. I reached Bella first, so I borrowed her ear.

"I have to go find Jasper. Slade said he went off to talk to Alice, and I have a bad feeling for some reason." Edward threw himself into the conversation.

"I can't read Slade's thoughts very well. He's thinking too many random things at once. Nothing in his head makes sense."

"I'm going to look for them. I'll be back when I find him."

I looked back towards Slade, and he was back to staring at nothing; actually, it looked more like he was in some sort of trance. It was unnerving.

The lounge was big, and most of it was dark. The black walls and red lace curtains were beautiful against one another. Round white sofas and dark wooden tables were scattered all over the room. Several people were sharing drinks on the sofas, and I zigzagged my way through them until I spotted Alice and Jasper.

My heart lurched and lodged itself in my throat at the sight of the two of them. Jasper had Alice pinned on one of the sofas that sat against the farthest wall, his tongue deep down her throat. I gasped, much louder than I expected, and the motion caused the air to stick in my throat. Tears welled in my eyes, and I choked on the air that was stuck in my throat.

Alice pushed Jasper off herself, and then turned to me, a look of shock on her face, a look that I knew was fake.

I heard her whisper my name, and Jasper turned his head towards me. He looked back at Alice, and tried to get up, but she held a firm grip on him.

I ran from the room, shoving through people in the crowd until I reched the front door. The look of the two of them was engraved into my mind, and I saw it every time I closed my eyes. Edward was behind me, holding me from leaving; the door was just out of my reach, and I struggled needlessly against Edward's arms, but he was not letting go.

"What happened?" he asked. I let myself think about what had happened in that room. Edward slowly released me as the images sank in to his mind. His mouth opened and he let go of me completely. I looked onced more at the door to the lounge, and Alice and Jasper were coming out. I ran outside as Edward turned back to the rest of the group.

I was in my car and home within minutes; I drove faster that night than I ever had in my life. I locked the doors and barricaded every window in the house. I cried myself to sleep, the image of Alice and Jasper still haunting my mind, and, even worse, my dreams.

***To all of those who have commented, I just want to give my thanks! I appreciate all of your input, especially when things I overlooked were pointed out! Keep the comments coming so that I can keep the chapters flowing!

***I don't legally own any of the Twilight characters. I do, however, own Emma, and if anyone wants to steal her, I will hunt you down and kill you. Have a nice day! :D


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

I didn't tell anyone where I had gone; I simply drove to the nearest ATM and withdrew all but five dollars from my savings account. The nest thing I knew I was at the airport, buying a ticket back to Nevada. My mother called my cell phone just before I was to board the plane.

All I told her was that I needed time to myself and that I was going to the one place my mind could be the most open for thought. I didn't want to tell her anything other than that I was alright and that I would return home as soon as I had my thoughts in order. If she knew too much, Edward would find out where I was; I didn't want any of them knowing where I was headed.

My flight was smooth; the plane actually landed earlier than expected. I took a cab to my Aunt Lucy's, and rang the doorbell, regretting that I would waking up the entire house. I had cried the entire flight, and my eyes were red and puffy.

She ushered me in the house, recruiting Nate, my uncle, to carry my suitcases to Liz's room. Lucy, Liz and I sat on the couch as I told them everything that happened. I told them all about knowing the Cullens; I knew they had heard the stories, that they had known what my father and grandfather and certain other men on the reservation had been. Then I told them about Jasper, and how I had fallen in love with him, deeply and madly in love, and how he had broken my heart. I sobbed harder as Lucy hugged me close to her. Liz rubbed my back and tried to soothe my cries.

Finally, my sobs subsided, and I trudged up the steps to Liz's room, collapsing on her extra bed. I made Lucy, Liz, and Nate promise they wouldn't tell my mother I was here, or anyone else for that matter. They agreed, but hesitantly, fearing that the Cullens would bring trouble if they found out where I was.

"They won't cause any trouble. They're not the confrontational kind; they avoid it at all costs."

I dreamed that night of Jasper, that he came to me in my sleep, and tore my heart from my chest. He looked down at me, laughing as I lay dying and choking from lack of oxygen. The last thing I saw was Alice walking up behind Jasper, taking my dead heart from his hands, and throwing it on the ground like a piece of garbage.

I woke up and sucked in the deepest breath I had ever taken. I clamped my hand over my mouth so as not to wake Liz again. I cried silently, my heart aching ever harder. I wasn't sure how much longer I could live with this hurt, but as I lay there crying in silence, I vowed that I would not let it overcome me, that I would not give in to this pain.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

I managed to convince Grama'am to let me stay with her. I knew she was lonely without Gramps around, and I knew she really needed the help around the house. I had my college credits transferred from Dartmouth to the college closest to Grama'am's house. Great Basin College was no Dartmouth, but I was somehow able to have all of my credits transfer, which would keep me on schedule to graduate in June.

I allowed Grama'am to call Mom and let her know I was okay, but not that I was staying with her. I hated losing Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward as friends, but I couldn't stand the thought of being reminded of Jasper. I did everything I could, but in the months that passed between my coming home to stay with Grama'am and my graduation, I found my own mind the enemy. I couldn't eat ice cream or play mini-golf with my cousins; it made me cry. I couldn't listen to any of my favorite slow songs anymore; they made me cry.

I told Mom and she and Claire needed to visit Grama'am on a certain weekend, but not why. They were excited when they got here that I had found a job and went through with my degree. My mother bought me a dozen red roses and was waiting with tear-filled eyes when I walked across the platform to receive my diploma, stating that I had earned myself a degree in English.

I still had no idea what I would do with it exactly, but I knew I wanted to write.

Claire and my mother stayed for a few more days after graduation, and then they were off for home. Claire was excited that it was summer, and she already had so many plans for her vacation.

I splurged and bought myself a brand new laptop, complete with all of the writing software I would need to create the stories that were locked in my head.

By the end of August, I had written four short stories. Some were published anonymously in local papers. September was the month I had really been waiting for. I had finished my first novel, the story of a girl who fell in love with a vampire. Except in my story, the girl ended up with the vampire in the end. It was difficult for me to write this story, but I drove through the pain.

I contacted an agent and a publisher, and settled on some figures. By December, my novel would be a book, and in January I would start a book tour. My publisher apparently saw big things happening for my book. I was on a mental high from all of the fuss that somehow carried me right through to Christmas.

Mom and Claire came back to Nevada for Christmas. It was that morning that I opened the jewelry box that had sat on the dresser at my Grama'am's house for months. I had thrown the sapphire necklace into the box and slammed the lid tight, never looking at the box for more than a couple of seconds at a time.

But on this day, I took the box off the dresser and set it on my lap as I sat on the edge of the bed. I opened the box carefully, remembering how much I had loved the craftsmanship of the wooden box. It had been the last gift I had received from my father, and I had felt a constant pang of guilt in my heart for not loving it anymore.

I took the necklace out and put it back on, the cold of the chain sending shivers down my back. Christmas went off without a hitch, and New Year's was a blast. I still wasn't old enough to enjoy a good holiday drink, so I settled on sharing a bottle of sparkling juice with Claire.

And on the second Monday of January, I boarded a plane for New York to start my book tour. _True Love_ had made the bestseller list, which threw my mind for a whirlwind. I had never expected my book to sell more than a handful of copies, let alone become a bestseller.

After three weeks, my hand grew tired of signing books, but I kept going anyways. I almost quit the tour when I was told we were stopping in Hanover for a book signing at the bookstore there.

Instead, I chose to be the better person, and I went to the signing. It was a nice day outside, and I felt better knowing none of the Cullens would be there. I forgot night came sooner in the winter, though.

I recognized Rosalie's laugh first, and I sighed. I realized quickly it was only her, Bella, Emmet, and Edward. I let out a heavier sigh, one of relief.

"Well hello there, Miss Writer," Emmet said, handing me his book.

"Hi guys. How have you been?" I scribbled my name and a special salutation in his book.

He took his book. "The same as always. A bit lonely though."

"Why?" I took Rosalie's book from her as I asked this. They couldn't possibly have missed me that much.

"Carlisle and Esme have been gone for awhile," she answered, taking her signed book back. "They've been out searching for Jasper."

My heart lurched a bit as I took Edward's book, my hand shaking slightly. "Why? Where did he go?"

"We don't know. He took off after you did. No explanation, nothing." Rosalie eyed me as she took her book back. "I thought you said you'd never break his heart, Emma."

"That was before he broke mine." I took Bella's book.

"He didn't. Not intentionally, that is." I looked at Edward. It was only the five of us in the bookstore besides the owner, a cashier, and my publicist, Anne.

"What do you mean? How could he not have done it intentionally?" I signed the book then handed it back.

"It was all Slade's fault. He was only here for one reason; he was supposed to ensure that Alice brought Jasper back to Italy with them." I gave him a look of confusion, and he continued. "Slade's ability is physical control. He manipulates people with through mind control. They know full well what they're doing, but they have no say in anything they say or do. When Alice knew she would never succeed, Slade used his powers on her then Jasper. They were both under his control when you walked into that lounge."

My mouth dropped open, and I could say nothing in return. "You have no idea where he went? At all?" They all shook their heads. I jumped up from the table, grabbing my purse from under my chair, and raced outside. I poked my head back in the bookstore. "You're positive Slade's behind this?"

They all nodded; I nodded and ran outside.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

I ran to my car, which I had parked in the lot across the street, and drove to the Cullens' house. Without even knocking, I burst into the house. Esme was reading in the living room; I didn't see Carlisle as I turned up the stairs and ran straight for Jasper's room.

I looked around the room for any sort of hint as to where he had gone. He had visited so many places on his last excursion, that I was sure one place had to have made a lasting impression. I searched his bookshelf, his desk, under the mattress…anywhere he may have hidden some sort of journal, anything. I turned my attention to the closet and let out a scream of joy when I found a leather-bound book that seemed fairly new.

I opened the cover and turned several pages; I smiled when I registered Jasper's handwriting on the first written page. I sat on the floor of his room flipping through the first couple of pages when Esme walked in.

"Need any help?" she asked, her arms folding gently in front of her stomach.

"No, thanks. I think I found what I need. I'll let you know if I do need anything though." I kept my attention on the book, scanning the pages. His words were like poetry, filled with sorrow and pain. As I turned each page, his words began to take a happier tone, less sorrow and less pain. The last page was scribbled with little notes.

Stuffed in the back cover of the book was a photograph. It was a picture of the ocean, but the shoreline was covered in snow. I looked back up at the doorway, but Esme had gone. I looked at the last page again, and the words started to make sense.

I jumped up from the floor, and ran back downstairs. I found Esme reading her book again. I was out of breath, but I managed to ask, "Do you have any idea where this picture was taken?"

She took the photo from my hand and studied it carefully then handed it back.

"It's a beach in Alaska. It's right outside of one of the towns a group of our friends live in."

"Could Jasper have gone there?"

"Let me give them a call. I would never have thought to look there. We aren't entirely close, but we're close enough." She picked up her phone and searched through her contact list until she found the number she was searching for. I waited impatiently for the person on the other end to answer. "I need to know if Jasper is there."

Silence.

More silence.

"Okay. Put him on." My heart skipped a beat, and bit my bottom lip nervously. "Jasper," she said calmly. She waited for a moment, listening. I could hear Jasper's mumbled voice on the other end. "We're all fine. We miss you. You should come home. There's someone here who needs to talk to you. I expect to see you here by tomorrow evening, so you'd better leave now."

I sucked my breath in sharply, trying to find something to keep my hands occupied. I tried running them through my hair, but that did nothing for my mind. I could hear him still, but I couldn't make out anything he was saying.

I turned back around at Esme's voice. "Remember to thank them for letting you stay with them again." It was like he was a kid staying the night at a friend's house. She hung up the phone, set it back on the coffee table, and sighed.

"I hope that's not what you plan on wearing when he comes home," she said, pointing at the outfit I had one, which was now crumpled and wrinkled.

"Um, well, no; I guess not."

"Come on. I've got something you can borrow. And if not, I'm sure Rosalie or Bella will." She ushered me back upstairs. A shirt from Bella's closet, a skirt from her own, and shoes from Rosalie and I was set. She folded them for me, and I took them back to my house.

I slept restlessly that night. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to say to him, what he would say to me. I somehow woke up completely refreshed. I put on the outfit Esme had compiled for me, put some light makeup on, and fluffed my hair. Satisfied with the image staring back at from the mirror, I left for the Cullens' house.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

I sat alone in the Cullens' living room. I was nervous, and I couldn't seem to sit still. I fiddled with my hands in front of me, pacing the floor. I bit the inside of my bottom lip, applying just a bit of pressure to keep my own mind from exploding.

I had convinced Carlisle and Esme to get everyone out of the house; I wanted to talk to Jasper alone. I had a lot of things I needed to get off my chest, and I'm sure he did as well.

Night had fallen already, so I had every light on the lower level of the house turned on. It made me nervous to look at the windows; they had a reflective covering that was supposed save energy or something along those lines. It creeped me out every time I tried to look out the windows though; I expected to see the outdoors, but I only saw my own nervous self instead.

I wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water. I had just taken a sip when I heard the front door open then gently close. Setting the glass down lightly, and walked towards the door, the heels I wore clicking on the wood floor.

"Esme? Carlisle?" I heard him ask. I took a deep breath and turned into the living room, coming face to face with Jasper. "Emma." He was surprised, to say the least. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"I know. I'm probably the last person you expected to see when you got here. But I need to talk to you." He started back for the door, but I could tell he didn't really want to leave. I grabbed his arm in an effort to keep him with me. I didn't have to apply much pressure to get his attention. "Please. Stay for a while."

"Why? I know you don't want me here."

"I should have given you a chance, but I was too…I don't know. I just couldn't. Edward told me I should listen to you though. Don't make him regret telling me to talk to you."

He relaxed a bit, and I took my hand off of his arm. "What do you want to hear?" he asked.

"The truth. Tell me what happened."

"Alice was supposed to convince me to go back with her and Slade to Italy. She argued her side as much as she could, but I told her I wasn't going, that there was I had no reason for going."

I went over to the couch and sat down; Jasper followed suit, sitting a cushion away.

"Alice told Slade she couldn't get me to come, that she was going back to the Vulturi, but Slade had no plans of letting her fail. That night at the club, he used his powers on Alice and myself."

"He controls people, doesn't he? He can get anyone to anything, and they're powerless to stop them."

Jasper nodded his head. "I knew what I was doing. In my head I was screaming at myself to stop, but I couldn't. He set Alice and I up so that you would walk in on us. The bad part is, it worked."

"He wanted to make it so that you had no reason to stay, nothing to keep you here."

"As soon as he released me from his control, I attacked him. Let's just say, Slade didn't stand a chance. He made the mistake of underestimating me. He also made the mistake of letting his control go where there were no witnesses. He also lacked the knowledge that I had been created to destroy other vampires. By the time I got back to the house, you were gone, and nobody had any clue as to where you had gone. I first took off to see if I could find you myself, but your scent disappeared at the airport. The plane you had boarded was gone, and your smell had gone with it."

"I couldn't be here. It hurt too much. My heart ached any time anything reminded me of you. I'm sorry I didn't at least allow you to give an explanation."

"Don't apologize. You have no reason to be sorry."

He pulled me to him, and I threw my arms around him. We sat there hugging each other for I don't know how long. I pulled away from him, though, and he cupped the side of my face in his hand.

"Why don't we agree that neither one of us will leave again without the other in tow?" I nodded, beginning to cry yet again.

"That sounds good to me. Next time I go to Nevada, or wherever else, I'll take you with me, even if you have to lock yourself in a hotel room because the sun is out all day."

We both laughed, and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled me onto his lap, as close as he could. I inhaled the scent emanating from him, and it drove my mind crazy. I had no intent of letting him go, ever again.

He pulled his face from mine, and laughed softly. I stared into his eyes, vowing in my mind never to let anything come between us again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Epilogue**

The summer after Jasper came home was the summer I died. Literally. It was tragic, really. We were on our way to visit Jasper's extended family in Alaska when our car got stuck in a snow bank. We died of hyperthermia in the car. At least that's the story Dr. Carlisle Cullen told my mother and sister.

I knew my mother would be fine in time; I think it hurt me more to know I could never talk to my family again. I could still watch from afar, which is what I settled for. I visited my mother's home often, and watched as my sister grew. I watched as my mother slowly moved on.

Mom had even found a support group for people who had lost family members. That's where she met Brandon. Brandon was a widower who's wife had died of breast cancer. He was raising his own daughter, Amanda, who was Claire's age.

Jasper and I did go to the wedding; we sat in the back where no one recognized us. This wedding was, and Mom looked beautiful in her dress. It was off-white with red trimming. Claire and Amanda were her bride's maids, each wearing simple black dresses. I cried when my mother read a poem for me; it was her way of having me in the wedding. As soon as the groom kissed the bride, Jasper and I were gone.

We spent a year in the cold lands of Alaska, so I could grow accustomed to my new instincts. It was still strange, even after a year, that I didn't have the urge to eat the foods I used to or grow tired or even have to pee.

My eyes slowly turned the same golden hue as Jasper's; it was then we knew I was able to return to civilization.

Carlisle and Esme decided on Canada this time, a small town in Quebec where no one would recognize us. The first day would be more than interesting, I knew that much, but I knew everything would be fine, that all of us would be fine, and kept that thought running through my mind.

I was happy; for the first time in a long time, I was truly happy, and I knew this feeling was never going to end.

****** I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, or Taylor. I do, however, own all the other characters mentioned in this story. Emma, in particular, is mine. You cannot use her for anything without permission. If you do, I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep. Thank you, and have a wonderful day! :D


	37. New Story Recommendation!

If you liked this story, you should check out the one I'm working on now, called _A Twist of Fate_.

It involves Edward. Post New Moon, with a new ending. Hence the _Twist_.


End file.
